interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Interlingua-Germano/e
e und e .., e sowohl .. als auch e ben! wohlan! e ben? fam na und? e si ille non veni? wie, wenn er nicht kommt? ebenista Kunsttischler ebenista Möbeltischler ebenista Schreiner ebenista Tischler ebenista (de arte) Kunstschreiner ebenisteria Kunsttischlerei ebenisteria Schreinerei ebenisteria Tischlerei ebeno Ebenholz ebonite (E) Hartgummi ebore Elfenbein eboree elfenbeinern ebrechar schartig machen ebrechar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. se schartig werden ebrie berauscht ebrie betrunken ebrie trunken ebrie voll (betrunken) ebrie fam versoffen ebrie vulg besoffen ebrie de gaudio/allegressa freudetrunken ebrie de gaudio/allegressa wonne/selig,?trunken ebrie per le victoria siegestrunken ebrie: esser ebrie e?n Rausch haben ebrie: non ebrie nüchtern (nicht betrunken) ebrie; un pauc ~ angetrunken ebrietate Besoffenheit ebrietate Betrunkenheit ebrietate Rausch ebrietate Taumel (Trunkenheit) ebrietate Trunkenheit ebrietate Versoffenheit ebrietate Völlerei (im Trinken) ebrietate amorose Liebesrausch ebrietate del sensos Sinnenrausch ebrietate: parve ebrietate fam Schwips ebrio Trunkenbold ebriositate Trinken (Trunksucht) ebriositate Völlerei (im Trinken) ebrioso Trinker (Säufer) ebullition Aufbrausen Chem ebullition Kochen (Sieden) ebullition Sieden n ebullition Wallung (Sieden) ebullition: (ruito del) ebullition Gebrodel ebullition: entrar in ebullition zu sieden beginnen ebulliton Aufwall/en,?ung ecce da ist, da sind ecce hier ist sind ecce ancora uno! fam sieh mal einer an! ecce ille hier ist er ecce ille (qui veni) da kommt er ecce me/io hier bin ich ecce per que Bw daher ecce perque darum (Grund) ecce un belle affaire (F)! e?e schöne Bescherung! eccentric exzentrisch eccentric fig überspannt eccentricitate Exzentrizität eccentricitate Überspanntheit eccentrico Eigenbrötler eccentrico Techn Nocken ecchymosate: esser ecchymosate unterlaufen (Haut) ecclesia Gotteshaus ecclesia Kirche Ecclesia Kirche (als Einrichtung) ecclesia a turre(s) bulbiforme forma de cibolla Zwiebelkirche ecclesia collegial Stiftskirche ecclesia conventual Klosterkirche Ecclesia episcopal England: anglican Hochkirche Ecclesia national Landeskirche ecclesia national Staatskirche Ecclesia orthodoxe orthodoxe Kirche ecclesia parochial Pfarrkirche ecclesiastic geistlich (kirchlich) ecclesiastic kirchlich ecclesiastico Geistlicher ecclesiastico Kleriker echo Anklang echo Echo echo Nachhall echo Widerhall echoar nachhallen echoar widerhallen echoar zurückschallen echometro Echolot ecimar kappen (Baum) ecimar kröpfen (Bäume) ecimar (F étêter, écimer) köpfen (Bäume) eclectic eklektisch eclectico Eklektiker eclipsar Astr verdunkeln eclipsar fig überstrahlen eclipsar alicuno fig j?n in den Schatten stellen eclipsar se sich wegstehlen eclipsar se fam sich aus dem Staube machen eclipsar se fam sich verdrücken eclipsar se fam verschwinden eclipsar se fam Pers verduften eclipsate: esser eclipsate fig ins Hintertreffen geraten eclipse Astr Finsternis eclipse Astr Verdunkelung eclipse de luna Mondfinsternis eclipse solar Sonnenfinsternis ecliptic ecliptisch ecliptica Ekliptik ecliptica Sonnenbahn (scheinbare) ecloga Hirtengedicht ecloga Schäfergedicht economato Wirtschaftsgebäude economia Einsparung economia Sparsamkeit economia Wirtschaft economia Ökonomie economia controlate/dirigite Zwangswirtschaft economia de energia Kraftersparnis economia de spatio Raumersparnis economia de tempore Zeitersparnis economia dirigite/planificate Planwirtschaft economia domestic Hauswirtschaft economia industrial Betriebswirtschaft(slehre) economia mundial Weltwirtschaft economia politic Nationalökonomie economia politic Staatswirtschaft economia politic Wirtschafts/lehre,?wesen economia politic/national Volkswirtschaft economia private Privatwirtschaft economia rural Bauernwirtschaft economia: (parve) economias Sparpfennig economia: facer economias sparen economias Ersparnis (erspartes Geld) economias Spargelder economic haushälterisch economic sparsam economic wirtschaftlich economic ökonomisch economic: economic Wirtschafts? in Zssgn. meist mit dem Adj. "economic" economic: non/pauco economic unwirtschaftlich economic; esser ~ billig im Betrieb (od. Verbrauch) sein economisar (m. Akk.) sparsam haushalten mit economisar absparen economisar auf die hohe Kante legen economisar einsparen economisar ersparen economisar haushälterisch umgehen economisar sparen (sparsam anwenden) economisar vt erübrigen economista Wirtschaftler economista Wirtschaftspolitiker economista Wirtschaftswissenschaftler economo Wirtschafter economo Ökonom ecquirer: acquirer/ganiar per commercio erhandeln (Vermögen) ecruppate kreuzlahm (Pferd) ecstase Ekstase ecstase Verzückung ecstase fig Rausch ecstasiar verzücken ecstasiar fig berauschen ecstasiar se in Ekstase geraten ecstasiar se in Verzückung geraten ecstatic ekstatisch ecstatic schwärmerisch ecstatic fig berauscht ectoderma Biol Keimblatt ecumenic ökumenisch Summario: ecumenismo Ökumen/e,?ismus eczema Hautausschlag eczema Med Ausschlag edelweiss (D) Edelweiß edema Med Ödem eder essen eder genießen (Speise) eder con le coclear auslöffeln eder nimis sich überessen edibile eßbar edibile genießbar edicto Edikt edificante erbaulich edificar erbauen edificar errichten (Gebäude) edificar Arch bauen edificar (se) fig (sich) erbauen edification Erbauung edification Errichtung edificator Erbauer edificio Bau (Gebäude) edificio Baulichkeit edificio Bauwerk edificio Gebäude edificio a columna(s) Säulenbau (Gebäude) edificio annexe lateral Nebengebäude edificio de exploitation Wirtschaftsgebäude edificio posterior Hintergebäude edificio public Staatsgebäude edificio scholar Schulgebäude edificio: construction/edificio functional Zweckbau edificio: domo/edificio in construction Neubau edificio: sin edificios unbebaut (Straßen) ediles (Pl) Stadtväter (röm. Gesch.) edilitate Stadtväter (röm. Gesch.) editar auflegen (Buch) editar ergehen lassen editar herausgeben editar in Verlag nehmen editar clandestinmente nachdrucken (ungesetzl.) editar: esser publicate/editate herauskommen (Buch) edition Auflage (Ausgabe) edition Ausgabe (Bücher) edition Herausgabe (Buch) edition Verlag (Tätigkeit) edition Typ Druck edition avulse Einzelausgabe edition clandestin Nachdruck (Raubdruck) edition complete Gesamtausgabe (e?s Werkes) edition de luxo Luxusausgabe edition de luxo Prachtausgabe edition de tasca Taschenausgabe edition del autor Selbstverlag edition del matino Morgenausgabe edition popular Volksausgabe edition portative Handausgabe edition revidite refacite Neubearbeitung (e?s Buches) edition special Extraausgabe (Zeitung, Buch) edition special Sonderausgabe edition: edition/publication de (obras de) arte Kunstverlag edition; prime ~ Erstausgabe editor Herausgeber editor Verleger editor de jornal Zeitungsverleger editor de obras de arte Kunstverleger editor: presso qual editor? bei welchem Verlag? editor: qual editor lo publica? in welchem Verlag erscheint es? editoria Verlagswesen editorial Leitartikel editorialista Leitartikler educabile bildungsfähig educabilitate Bildungsfähigkeit educando: educand/o,?a Zögling educar aufziehen (Kinder) educar bilden (geistig) educar ertüchtigen educar erziehen educar Großziehen (Kinder) educar züchten (Menschen) educar (alicuno) qua/como un matre Mutterstelle vertreten educar mal verziehen (Kind) educar: ben educate manierlich educar: mal educate rüpelhaft educat/or,?rice Erzieher,?in educate gebildet (wohlerzogen) educate geraten (Kind) educate: ben educate wohlerzogen educate: ben educate Pers wohlgeraten educate: mal educate unerzogen educate: mal educate ungezogen educate: mal educate fig verbildet educate: pauco/mal educate unmanierlich education (Schul?) Bildung education Erziehung education Schulung education Zucht (erziehen) education fig Schliff education (national) Erziehungswesen education artistic Kunsterziehung education correctional Fürsorgeerziehung (als Strafe) education correctional Zwangserziehung education mancante Mißbildung (Erziehung) education physic Körpererziehung education physic körperliche Ertüchtigung education physic Pl Leibesübung education: bon education fig Kinderstube education: formation education professional Fach(aus)bildung education: instruction/education preparatori/preliminar Vorbildung education: instruction/education scholar Schulbildung education: mal education Ungezogenheit education: mal education Verbildung education: sin education ungebildet educative erzieherisch educative Erziehungs? (in Zssgn. meist) educato: mal educato Flaps educato: mal educato Rüpel educato: mal educato fig Flegel edulcorar versüßen (entsäuern) edulcoration Su versüßen effaciabile tilgbar effaciamento Auslöschen effaciamento Ausstreichung effaciamento n Löschen effaciar auslöschen (Schrift) effaciar ausmachen (Flecken) effaciar ausradieren effaciar ausreiben (Flecken) effaciar ausstreichen (ungültig machen) effaciar herausmachen (Fleck) effaciar herausstreichen Iste es un modifeffaciar löschen (aus?) effaciar tilgen (Worte) effaciar verwischen effaciar vt verlöschen effective dinglich effective effektiv effective effektvoll effective faktisch effective real effective tatsächlich effective tätig (wirksam) effective wirklich effectivemente Adv faktisch effectivo Bestand (et. wirklich Vorhandenes) effectivo Effektivbestand effectivo Istbestand effectivo de combattentes Gefechtsstärke effectivo de guerra Kriegsstärke effectivo theoric Sollbestand effecto Auswirkung effecto Effekt effecto Erfolg (Wirkung) effecto Folge (Wirkung) effecto Wirkung effecto fig Durchschlagskraft effecto Mal Stimmung effecto Techn Leistung effecto caloric Heizwert effecto curative Heilwirkung effecto del explosion Sprengwirkung effecto retroactive Rückwirkung effecto theatral Theatereffekt effecto theatral/spectacular Knalleffekt effecto ulterior Nachwirkung effecto: con effecto retroactive mit rückwirkender Kraft effecto: de grande effecto effektvoll effecto: facer effecto verfangen effecto: facer effecto zur Geltung kommen effecto: facer effecto vi wirken effecto: in effecto in der Tat effecto: in effecto Adv tatsächlich effecto: in effecto Adv wirklich effecto: in effecto Adv zwar (allerdings) effecto: nulle effecto sin causa keine Wirkung ohne Ursache effecto: producer un effecto posterior nachwirken effecto: rendimento/effecto dynamic Techn Kraftleistung effecto: restar/remaner sin effecto fig im Sande verlaufen effecto: sin effecto lahm (wirkungslos) effecto: sin effecto wirkungslos effecto: un film que face effecto fam ein Film, der zieht effecto; facer ~ anschlagen (wirken) effecto; in ~ allerdings (einschränkend) effecto; isto me face un ~ estranie das mutet mich sonderbar an effectos Sachen (Habe) effectos Pl Effekten effectos Pl Habseligkeiten effectos Pl Wertpapiere effectos de equitation pro cavallo de sella Reitzeug effectos public Fin Staatspapiere effectuar (Kauf) abschließen effectuar abwickeln (durchführen) effectuar ausrichten (bewirken) effectuar bewerkstelligen effectuar bewirken effectuar leisten (Zahlung) effectuar vollziehen effectuation Abwickelung effectuation Bewerkstelligung effectuer tätigen effeminar verweichlichen effeminar weibisch machen effeminar se weibisch werden effeminate unmännlich effeminate weibisch effeminate weichlich effeminate fam pimp(e)lig (weichlich) effemination Verweichlichung effeminato Weichling effertio: facer tote su effortios (Pl) sich ins Geschirr legen effervescente aufbrausend effervescentia Aufbrausen Chem effervescentia Brause (Aufbrausen) effervescentia fig Gärung effervescentia n Brausen effervescentia Su Brodeln effervescer aufbrausen effervescer gären (aufschaumen) effervescer Chem sieden efficace eingreifend efficace erfolgreich efficace kräftig (wirksam) efficace tätig (wirksam) efficace wirksam efficace wirkungsvoll efficace zweckdienlich (wirksam) efficace Adj durchgreifend efficace: esser efficace wirken (wirksam sein) efficace: esser efficace contra Med helfen gegen efficace; devenir ~ anlaufen (wirksam werden) efficacia Wirkungskraft efficacitate Wirksamkeit efficacitate Zweckdienlichkeit (Zweckentsprechung, Zweckmäßigkeit) efficer etwas zuwege bringen efficiente leistungsfähig efficiente schlagkräftig efficiente zweckdienlich (wirksam) efficiente: hodie io non es plenmente efficiente ich bin heute nicht auf der Höhe efficientia Aktivität efficientia Leistungsfähigkeit efficientia Schlagkraft efficientia Wirkungskraft efficientia Zweckdienlichkeit (Zweckentsprechung, Zweckmäßigkeit) effigie (Münze) Bild effigie (Münze) Bildnis effigie (Münze) Bildseite efflorescentia Verwitterung efflorescentia Med a. @vide Schild!@ Hautausschlag efflorescer Chem verwittern effluer ablaufen effluer ausfließen effluer auslaufen effluer entrinnen (Wasser) effluer herausfließen effluer verfließen effluer vi ausströmen effluer vi verströmen effluer (a guttas) vi versickern effluer (ab) entströmen effluer gutta a gutta vi auslecken effluer in fluctos herausströmen effluvio (Wasser, Dampf) Ablaß effluvio Ausfluß effluxo (Abfluß) Ablauf effluxo Ausfluß effluxo Auslauf (Wasser usw) effluxo: (tubo de) effluxo Gosse effortiar se dahinterknien effortiar se die Ohren steif halten effortiar se sich mühen effortiar se (de) sich anstrengen effortiar se (de) sich bemühen effortiar se de sich bestreben zu effortiar se de ascender (elevar se) emporstreben effortio Angestrengtheit effortio Anspannung effortio Anstrengung effortio Aufwand an Kraft effortio Bemühung (Anstrengung) effortio Bestreben effortio Kraftanstrengung effortio excessive Überanstrengung effortio intercalate (Sport) Zwischenspurt effortio personal Selbsthilfe (Bemühung) effortio(s) Bestrebung(en) effortio: facer un effortio sich zusammennehmen effortio: isto me costa un effortio es kostet mich Überwindung effortio: sin pena/effortio mühelos effortio; facer un supreme ~ alle Kräfte anspannen effortios; facer tote su ~ alles daransetzen effortios; facer tote su ~ Adj sich bemühen effortios; facer ~ (pro) sich bemühen effract/or,?rice Einbrecher,?in effraction Einbruch (zum Stehlen) effrangiar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. ausfransen effringer einschlagen (Tür) effringer vt einrennen (Tür) effrontate fig unverfroren effronteria Unverfrorenheit effunder ausgießen effunder ausschenken effunder ausschütten effunder einschenken effunder einschütten effunder ergießen effunder herausquellen effunder schenken (ein?) effunder vergießen effunder verschütten (Flüssigkeit) effunder: expander/effunder se herausströmen effusion Erguß effusion Vergießen n effusion de sanguine Bluterguß effusion de sanguine Blutvergießen effusive herzhaft (Kuß) effusive innig (überschwengl.) effusive überschwenglich effusivitate Überschwenglichkeit effusor Einschenker egide Ägide eglefino Schellfisch ego n Ich ego Phil Ego ego Phil ich ego: mi altere ego mein zweites Ich egocentric egozentrisch egoismo Egoismus egoismo Eigennutz egoismo Ichsucht egoismo Lieblosigkeit egoismo Selbstsucht egoist/a,?ic egoistisch egoista berechnend egoista Egoist(in) egoista eigennützig egoista lieblos egoista selbstisch egoista Selbstsüchtiger egoistamente: egoist(ic)amente Adv eigennützig egoistic eigennützig egoistic selbstsüchtig egoisticamente: egoist(ic)amente Adv eigennützig egolio: facer le elogio (de) loben egotismo Eigendünkel egresso Ausgang egresso Auszug (Austritt) egyptian: egypti/e,?an zigeuner/haft,?isch egyptiano: egyptian/o,?a Zigeuner,?in egyptie: egypti/e,?an zigeuner/haft,?isch eh! he! ei! eider Eider/ente,?gans,?vogel eiderdun Daunen/bett,?decke eiderdun Deckbett eiderdun Eiderdaunen eiderdun Federbett eiderdun Federdeckbett eiderdun Überbett (aus Daunen) einmal (plötzlich) subito ejacular aufquellen ejacular vt sprühen (Funken) ejaculate: esser emittite/ejaculate vi sprühen ejaculation Samenerguß ejectar auswerfen (Patronen) ejectar herausschleudern ejectar hinausschleudern ejectar Techn auswerfen elaborar ausarbeiten elaborar fig durchkauen elaborar Lit bearbeiten elaboration Ausarbeitung elanceo Ansatz (Anlauf) elastic ausdehnbar (elastisch) elastic dehnbar elastic elastisch elastic geschmeidig elastic Techn federnd elastic: esser elastic federn (elastisch sein) elasticitate Ausdehnbarkeit elasticitate Biegsamkeit elasticitate Dehnbarkeit elasticitate Elastizität elasticitate Federkraft elasticitate Federung elasticitate Geschmeidigkeit elasticitate Schnellkraft elasticitate Spannkraft elasticitate Springkraft elasticitate Sprungkraft elasticitate fig Schwungkraft elastico Gummiband elastico Gummischnur elastico Gummizug elect/o,?a Auserwählt/er,?e electe auserlesen electe auserwählt (bibl.) electe erkoren s. erkiesen electe Adj auserkoren electe Adj erlesen electe Rel berufen election Auswahl (Personen) election Pol Wahl election complementari/suppletive Ersatzwahl election preliminar Vorwahl election primari Urwahl election proportional Verhältniswahl election suppletive/supplementari Nachwahl electiones: nove electiones (Pl) Neuwahl ication minorelector Wähler,?in elector delegato Wahlmann elector primari Urwähler elector: le electores die wahlberechtigten elector: prince elector Kurfürst electoral kurfürstlich electorato Kurfürstentum electric elektrisch Poner iste articuloelectrice Wähler,?in electricista Elektriker electricista Installateur (Elektriker) electricista Monteur (Elektriker) electricitate Elektrizität electrificar elektrifizieren electrification Elektrifizierung electrisar elektrisieren electrisar fig zünden electrisator Elektrisiermaschine electroacustica Elektroakustik electrochimia Elektrochemie electrochimic elektrochemisch electrocutar hinrichten (durch Elektr.) electrocution Hinrichtung electrodo Elektrode electrodynamica Elektrodynamik electrogene elektrizitätserzeugend electrolyse Elektrolyse electromagnete Elektromagnet electrometro m Elektrizitätsmesser electromotor Elektromotor electron Elektron electronic elektronisch electronica Elektron/entechnik,?ik electrophoro Elektrizitätsträger electroscopia Elektroskopie electroscopic elektroskopisch electroscopio Elektroskop electrotechnic elektrotechnisch electrotechnica Elektrotechnik electrotechnico Elektrotechniker electrotherapeutica: electro/therapeutica,?therapia Elektrotherapie electrotherapia: electro/therapeutica,?therapia Elektrotherapie electuario Latwerge elegante fein (Kleid) elegante fesch elegante gewandt (Stil) elegante patent elegante sauber (zierlich) elegante schick elegante schmuck elegante schnittig elegante stattlich elegante vornehm (adlig) elegante weltgewandt elegante weltmännisch elegante fam schmissig elegante: multo elegante (F) fam piekfein elegantia Feinheit (Vornehmh.) elegantia Gewandtheit elegantia Schick m elegantia Schlankheit (Eleganz) elegantia Stattlichkeit elegantia Vornehmheit elegantia fig Glätte elegia Elegie elegia Klagegedicht elegiac elegisch elegibile wahlfähig (wählbar) elementari elementar elemento Bestandteil elemento Element elemento Moment n elemento Chem a. Grundstoff elemento Chem Stoff elemento Chem Ursprungsstoff elemento fig Fahrwasser elemento (constructive) fig Baustein elemento (primitive) Urbestandteil elemento nocive al nation Volksschädling elemento principal Hauptbestandteil elementos Anfangsgründe Pl elementos Pl Grundzüge elephante Elefant elephantiasis Med Elefantiasis elephantin Adj Elefant elevabile aufrichtbar elevage de porcos Schweinezucht elevamento Aufzucht elevamento Zucht (Tiere) elevamento Züchtung elevamento de bestial Viehzucht elevamento de cavallos Pferdezucht elevamento de oves ovin Schafzucht elevar aufrichten elevar aufwerfen (Damm) elevar aufziehen (Kinder, Tiere) elevar erheben elevar erhöhen elevar erziehen elevar Großziehen (Kinder) elevar Großziehen (Tiere) elevar heben (erhöhen) elevar heranziehen (aufziehen) elevar j?n hochbringen elevar ziehen (Kind, Zool) elevar züchten (Tiere) elevar al quadrato ins Quadrat erheben elevar se (a. fig) emporkommen elevar se aufragen elevar se aufsteigen elevar se in die Höhe fliegen elevar se (a) fig aufschwingen elevar se (in le aeres) emporlodern elevar se de un volo rapide sich emporschwingen elevar se in le aeres emporschweben elevar se in volo auffliegen elevar se supra/super emporragen elevar: (e)levar hochziehen elevar: ascender se (rapidemente, bruscamente) aufschießen elevar: eriger/elevar se aufstreben elevar: tres (elevate) a quinte (potentia) drei hoch fünf elevate erhaben elevate hoch (Preis) elevate hochgelegen elevate hochstehend elevate: precios elevate/alte teuere Preise elevatessa Hoheit elevation Aufriß (äußere Ansicht) elevation Aufschwung (Turnen) elevation Erhabenheit elevation Erhebung elevation Erhöhung elevation Hub elevation Höhe (Erhebung) elevation Schwung (Höhe) elevation n Heben elevation del hostia Rel Wandlung elevation del terreno Bodenerhebung elevation: altiamento/elevation ad un (plus alte) rango Standeserhöhung elevator Elevator elevator Hebevorrichtung, Hebewerk elevator Züchter elevator de bestial Viehzüchter elevator de cavallos Pferdezüchter elevator de oves Schafzüchter elevator de porcos Schweinezüchter elevator in un canal Schiffshebewerk elider elidieren elider Gram ausstoßen eliger auserwählen eliger auswählen eliger erkiesen eliger erwählen eliger küren eliger Pol wählen eliger vt erlesen eligibile wählbar eligibilitate Wählbarkeit eligite erkoren s. erkiesen eliminar (Sport) ausschalten eliminar (Sport, Math) ausscheiden eliminar ausgliedern eliminar ausmerzen (Namen aus e?r Liste) eliminar ausmustern eliminar ausrangieren (Dienst) eliminar aussondern (ausschalten) eliminar beiseite (entfernen) eliminar beseitigen eliminar eliminieren eliminar heben (be?) eliminar herauslösen eliminar vertreiben (Schmerzen) eliminar Chem entfernen eliminar fig ausbooten eliminar fig j?n absägen eliminar fig kaltstellen eliminar Math ausstoßen eliminar Math wegschaffen eliminar alicuno Wand (ausschalten) eliminar per lavar verwaschen (Flecken) eliminate; esser ~ vi ausscheiden elimination Ausbootung elimination Ausgliederung elimination Ausmusterung elimination Ausschaltung elimination Ausscheidung elimination Aussonderung elimination Beseitigung elimination Vertreibung (Schmerzen) elimination Chem Entfernung eliminatori (Sport) Ausscheidungs? in Zssgn. eliminatoria (Sport) Vorrunde sub observation elision Ausstoß/en,?ung elision Gram Auslassung elite (F) Auswahl (Personen) élite (F) Elite élite (F) fig Auslese elixir Elixier elixir de longe vita Lebens? Elixier ellipse Auslassung (v. Wörtern) ellipse Ellipse elliptic elliptisch elocution Ausdrucksweise elocution Redeweise elocution Vortrag (?sweise) elogiar preisen elogiar: elogi(s)ar rühmen elogio Anerkennung (Lob) elogio Anpreisung elogio Lob elogio Lobrede elogio Lobspruch elogio Preis (Lob) elogio proprie se Selbstlob elogio: mentionar con elogio rühmend erwähnen elogiose anerkennend elogiose lobend elogiose; parolas ~ anerkennende Worte elogiosemente Adv anerkennend elogisar anpreisen elogisar loben elogisar: elogi(s)ar rühmen eloquente ausdrucksvoll (Blick) eloquente beredt eloquente redegewandt eloquentia Beredsamkeit eloquentia Redegewandtheit eloquentia Rednergabe elucidar aufklären (Frage) elucidar verdeutlichen elucidar fig aufhellen elucidar fig beleuchten elucidation fig Beleuchtung elucidative aufschlußreich elucidatori aufschlußreich eluder vereiteln eluder fig ausweichen eluder vt umgehen (vermeiden) eluder un question e?r Frage aus dem Wege gehen emaciar sich abzehren emaciate abgezehrt emaciate fam ausgemergelt emaciation Abzehrung email (F) Schmelz emanar herrühren emanar sickern emanar fig ausfließen emanar vi ausströmen Cancellar | Adjemanation Ausström/en,?ung emanation Sickern n emanation fig Ausstrahl/en,?ung emanation Phys (a. fig) Ausfluß emancipar emanzipieren emancipar freigeben (bürgerl.) emancipar mündig sprechen emancipar se (de) sich freimachen emancipation Befreiung emancipation Emanzipation emancipation Freigebung emancipation Freimachung emancipation Mündigsprechung emascular entmannen emasculation Entmannung embarassar beschämen (verwirren) embarassar hindern (lästig sein) embarassar: sentir se embarassate Pl Hemmungen haben embarassate betroffen (verlegen) embarassate Adj befangen (verlegen) embarassate Adj verlegen embarassate: sentir se embarassate sich genieren embarasso Bedrängnis embarasso Befangenheit embarasso Betroffenheit embarasso Gezwungenheit (Verlegenheit) embarasso Verlegenheit embarasso fig Klemme embarasso pecuniari Geldverlegenheit embarasso: causar molestias/embarasso ad alicuno j?n in Ungelegenheiten bringen embarasso: esser in embarasso fig in der Tinte sitzen embarasso: esser in grande embarasso fig in der Patsche sitzen/sein embarasso: mitter alicuno in un bel(le) embarasso j?m e?e schöne Suppe einbrocken embarasso: sin embarasso hemmungslos embarasso: traher se de embarasso sich herausreißen embarasso: traher se de embarasso sich herauswinden embarasso: trovar se in embarasso fig im Gedränge sein embarassose hinderlich embargo (Sp) Mar Sperre embargo Arrest (Schiff) embargo Hafensperre embargo Handelssperre embargo; poner un ~ super Mar beschlagnahmen emberiza (La) Goldammer emberiza Rohr/spatz (?sperling) emberiza (commun o citrin) (Vogelk.) Ammer emblema Emblem emblema Sinnbild emblema fig Wahrzeichen emblema de nationalitate Hoheitsabzeichen emblema: insignia/emblema (de un partito) Parteiabzeichen emblematic sinnbildlich embolia Blutgerinnsel (Aderverstopf.) embolia Embolie embracage: embragage/embracage (Auto) Kuppelung embracar: embra/car,?gar Techn einhaken embragage (Auto, Ein?) Schalten embragage Getriebeschaltung embragage: embragage/embracage (Auto) Kuppelung embragar (Auto) kuppeln embragar einrücken (einkuppeln) embragar: embra/car,?gar Techn einhaken uta al edition (opens in new wembrasura Scharte (Schieß?) embrasura Schießscharte embryon Embryo embryon Keimzelle embryon/al,?ari,?ic embryonenartig emendamento Abänderungsantrag emendamento Abänderungsvorschlag indow) Nota que tote le coemendamento Antrag (Abänderungs?) emendamento Ausbesserung emendamento Besserung emendamento: emenda/mento,?tion Verbesserung emendamento; (proposito de) ~ Änderungsvorschlag emendar (berichtigen) ändern emendar ausbessern emendar ausflicken emendar berichtigen emendar bessern (verbessern) emendar flicken emendar verbessern emendat/or,?rice Ausbesserer,?in emendation Abänderungsantrag emendation Abänderungsvorschlag emendation Ausbesserung emendation Berichtigung emendation Besserung emendation Flickarbeit emendation Korrektur (Verbesserung) emendation: emenda/mento,?tion Verbesserung emendation; (proposito de) ~ Änderungsvorschlag emendator: (e)mendator Flicker emer abkaufen emer abnehmen emer ankaufen emer aufkaufen emer besorgen (kaufen) emer beziehen (Waren) emer erhandeln (Waren) emer erkaufen emer kaufen emer alique ad alicuno Hdl abhandeln emer: comprar/emer in addition/plus zukaufen emerger auftauchen emerger austreten (hervortauchen) emerite (Adj) a.D. außer Dienst emerite ausgedient (Professor) emerite außer (Professor) emerite emeritiert emerite (Adj) a.D. außer Dienst emerite ausgedient (Professor) emerite außer (Professor) emerite emeritiert emetico Brechmittel emibile käuflich emigrant/e,?a Auswanderer,?in emigrant/e,?a Emigrant,?in emigrar abwandern emigrar auswandern emigrar außer Landes gehen emigrar emigrieren emigrar fortziehen (auswandern) emigrar übersiedeln (auswandern) emigrat/o,?a Auswanderer,?in emigrat/o,?a Emigrant,?in emigration Abwanderung emigration Auswanderung emigration Übersiedelung emigration: emigration/exodo de capitales Kapitalabwanderung eminente prominent eminente fig hervorragend eminente fig überragend eminente: esser eminente fig hervorragen eminentia Anhöhe eminentia Bodenerhebung eminentia Eminenz eminentia Höcker (Erde) eminentia: Vostre Eminentia (Anrede) Euer Hochwürden emissario Abgesandter emissario Kundschafter (Sendling) emissario Sendbote emission (Radio) Sendung emission Ausgabe (Aktien) emission Ausstellung (Wechsel) ntributiones a Wikipediemission Ausström/en,?ung emission (radiophonic) Radiosendung emission de actiones Aktienausgabe emission de musica registrate in discos Schallplattensendung emission de television Fernsehsendung emission directe Direktsendung emission radiophonic Rundfunkdarbietung emission: (commercio/negotio de) emission Emission(sgeschäft) emission: radio/emission scholar Schulfunk(sendung) emissor (Radio) Sender emissor a modulation de frequentia Ultrakurzwellensender emissor clandestin (Radio) Schwarzsender emissor clandestin Geheimsender emissor de television Fernsehsender emissor de undas curte Kurzwellensender emissor de undas ultracurte Ultrakurzwellensender emissor local (Radio) Ortssender emissor: (apparato) emissor Sendeapparat emissor: (posto/station) emissor Radiosender emitter (Radio) senden emitter (Stimme etc.) abgeben emitter auflegen (Anleihe) emitter ausgeben (Aktien) emitter aussenden (Wellen) emitter emittieren emitter herausgeben (neues Geld) emitter Umlauf (Geld) emitter Phys ausströmen emitter vi ausspritzen emitter vt sprühen (Funken) emitter: esser emittite/ejaculate vi sprühen emollimento cerebral Gehirnerweichung emollir weich machen emolumento Gebühr (Kosten) emolumentos (Pl) Gefälle (Einnahmen) a es considerate public secundo lemolumentos Pl Neben/einkünfte,?einnahmen emotion Affekt emotion Aufregung emotion Bewegtheit emotion Bewegung (Rührung) emotion Ergriffenheit emotion Erregung emotion Erschütterung (Rührung) emotion Gemütsbewegung e terminos del Licentia de emotion Regung (Gemüts?) emotion Rührung emotion fig Aufwall/en,?ung emotion: causar profunde emotion zum Erlebnis werden emotion: sin emotion ungerührt emotional Adj Affekt? (in Zssgn.) emotionante aufregend emotionante fig packend emovente eindringlich (ergreifend) emovente ergreifend emovente rührend emovente Adj erschütternd emover ergreifen (rühren) emover erregen (Gemüt) emover in Wallung bringen emover rühren (innerlich) emover fig erschüttern emover fig erweichen emover se se sich aufregen emover excitar se in Wallung geraten emovite bewegt (gerührt) emovite gerührt emovite Adj ergriffen emphase Bombast emphase Emphase emphase Pathos (Stil) emphatic bombastisch emphatic emphatisch emphatic nachdrücklich (rhet.) emphatic fig hochtönend empiria Empirie empiric empirisch empiric Erfahrungs? (in Zssgn.) empiric erfahrungsmäßig empirico Empiriker empirico Empirist empirismo Empirie empirismo Empirismus empirista Empirist emplastrar bepflastern (Wunde) emplastro Pflaster emplastro Wundpflaster emplastro adhesive Heftpflaster emplastro collante/adhesive Klebepflaster emplastro vesicatori Zugpflaster emplastro: clauder con un emplastro zupflastern (Wunde) empleante tote le/su fortias mit Aufbietung aller Kräfte emplear anstellen (in Amt) emplear anwenden emplear aufbieten (Kräfte) emplear aufwenden emplear benutzen emplear beschäftigen (verwenden) emplear brauchen (gebrauchen) emplear einsetzen (s?e Kraft) emplear gebrauchen emplear verwenden emplear zuziehen (Dolmetscher) emplear fig einspannen emplear (in le fabrication) Techn verarbeiten emplear (in pan) un modio de farina per die e?n Scheffel Mehl täglich verbacken emplear tote le medios alles mögliche aufbieten empleat/o,?a Angestellte® empleat/o,?a de officio Büroangestellt/er,?e empleata: empleat/o,?a de officio Kontorist,?in empleate (in un profession) berufstätig empleate fixe festangestellt empleato Betriebsangehöriger empleato bancari/de banca Bankbeamter empleato de billeteria Schalterbeamter empleato de commercio Handlungsgehilfe empleato del contributiones Steuerbeamter empleato salariate Arbeitnehmer empleato superior höherer Angestellte® empleato tramviari Straßenbahnangestellter empleato: agente/empleato del policia criminal/secrete Kriminalbeamter empleato: empleat/o,?a de officio Kontorist,?in empleato: empleat/o,?a postal Postbeamt/er,?in empleato: empleat/o,?a functionari/o,?a subalterne Unterbeamt/er,?e empleato: functionari/o,?a/empleat/o,?a ferroviari/del ferrovias B\GE\YYY\CD.BK! Eisenbahnbeamt/er,?in empleato: functionario/empleato de ministerio Ministerialbeamter empleator Arbeitgeber empleator Brotgeber empleator Brotherr empleatos Arbeitnehmerschaft empleatos (Pl) statal Beamtenstand empleo Amt (Anstellung) empleo Anstellung empleo Anwendung empleo Aufgebot (Kräfte) empleo Aufwendung empleo Benutzung empleo Beschäftigung empleo Dienst (Stelle) empleo Einsatz (der Hüfte) empleo Einsetzung empleo Gebrauch (Anwendung) empleo Posten (Amt) empleo Stelle (Arbeits?) empleo Stellung (An?) empleo Unter/kommen,?kunft empleo Verarbeitung empleo Verwendung empleo Zuziehung empleo accessori/secundari Nebenamt empleo de fortias Kraftaufwand empleo fixe Dauerstellung empleo in massa Masseneinsatz empleo: sin empleo stellenlos empleo: sin empleo stellungslos empleo; sin ~ beschäftigungslos empt/or,?rice Besteller,?in (Käufer) emptar auswerfen (Graben) emption (tätigen: facer, effectuar, realisar) Kauf emption Abkaufen emption Abnahme (Kauf) emption Ankauf emption Anschaffung emption Aufkauf emption Einkauf emption Lösung (Fahrkarten usw) emption a contante Barkauf emption: compra/emption de occasion Gelegenheitskauf emptor Aufkäufer emptor Einkäufer emptor,?a (statt ?tora auch ?trice) Abnehmer,?in emptor: empt/or,?rice Käufer,?in emular nacheifern emular wetteifern emular (alicuno) nachstreben (j?m) emular a qui face plus .. sich überbieten in et. emular: rivalisar/emular in (z.B. mangiar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia.) um die Wette (z.B. essen) emulation Nacheiferung emulation Wetteifer emulation fig Wettstreit emulator Nacheiferer emulo Nacheiferer emundamento Abholzen, emundamento Beschneidung emundar (Baum: ausputzen, ausschneiden) abholzen emundar ausschneiden (Baum) emundar beschneiden (Baum) emundar herausklauben (Gemüse) emundar lesen (Wolle, Salat) encaustica Wachsmalerei encephalitis (Pl ?tes) Gehirnentzündung enclave Enklave encomio Lit Lobspruch encyclopedia Enzyklopädie encyclopedia Konversationslexikon encyclopedia Lexikon (Konversations?) encyclopedic enzyklopädisch encyclopedista Enzyklopädist endecasyllabe elfsilbig endecasyllabo Elfsilbner endemia Endemie endemic endemisch endemic Krankh einheimisch endivia Bot Endivie endocarditis: (endo)carditis Herzentzündung endogamia Biol Inzucht enema Med Einlauf energetic energetisch energia (fig Kraft) Saft energia Aktivität energia Energie energia Kraft (Tat?) energia Mannhaftigkeit energia Nachdruck energia Schneid energia Tatkraft energia Willenskraft energia atomic/nucleari Atomenergie energia vital Lebensmut energia volitive Entschlußkraft energia(s); emplear tote su ~ s?e Kräfte anstrengen energia: sin energia energielos energia: sin energia fig lendenlahm energic drastisch energic eingreifend energic energisch energic forsch Summario: energic kräftig (tat?) energic mannhaft (tatkräftig) energic nachdrücklich energic stramm (kräftig) energic tatendurstig energic tatkräftig energic zielbewußt energic Adj durchgreifend energic fig geharnischt energic fig kernig energic fig markig enervante nervenaufreibend enervar entnerven enervation Entnervung enigma Rätsel enigma figurate Bilderrätsel enigmatic rätselhaft enneagono Neuneck enoiante fatal enoiar anöden enoiar langweilen enoiar verdrießen enoiar ärgern enoiar se Langeweile haben/bekommen enoiar se fam sich mopsen enoio Beschwerlichkeit enoio Langeweile per enoio Schererei enoio Verdrießlichkeit enoio Verdruß (Ärger) enoio Ärger (Verdruß) enoio: haber enoios/penas pro nihil das Nachsehen haben enoiose beschwerlich (langweilig) enoiose langstielig (langweilig) enoiose langweilig enoiose leidig enoiose unerquicklich enoiose verdrießlich (Verdruß erregend) enoiose ärgerlich enoiosissime öde (langweilig) enorme enorm enorme himmelweit (Unterschied) enorme mächtig (groß) enorme übergroß enorme unerschwinglich enorme ungeheuer(lich) enorme fam mordsmäßig enorme fig bodenlos enorme fig gewaltig enorme fig haushoch enormitate Ungeheuerlichkeit ensemble (F) Ensemble ensemble (F) Zusammenspiel ensiforme schwertförmig ente Wesen ente Wicht enteritis (Pl ?ites) Darm/entzündung,?katarrh enthusiasmar fig erwärmen enthusiasmar fig hinreißen enthusiasmar (se) (sich) begeistern enthusiasmar (se) fig entflammen enthusiasmar se fig fangen enthusiasmar se pro in Eifer geraten für enthusiasmar se pro alique Feuer und Flamme für et. sein enthusiasmar: enthusiasmar/exaltar se fig erglühen enthusiasmar: enthusiasmar/passionar se pro fig schwärmen für enthusiasmate in gehobener Stimmung enthusiasmo Begeisterung enthusiasmo Enthusiasmus enthusiasmo Hochgefühl enthusiasmo Schwärmerei enthusiasmo Überschwenglichkeit enthusiasmo fig Schwarm enthusiasta Schwärmer enthusiastic begeistert enthusiastic enthusiastisch enthusiastic schwärmerisch enthusiastic überschwenglich Iste es un modification minoentitate Körperschaft (öffentl.?rechtl.) entitate Physiol Wesenheit entleeren (Ballon) disinflar entleeren (Post) levar entomographia Insektenbeschreibung entomologia Insektenkunde entomologista Insektenforscher entomologo Insektenforscher entra! herein! entranias (Pl) Aufbruch (Jagd: Eingeweide) entranias (Pl) Gedärm(e) (Eingeweide) entranias Eingeweide (bsd. v. Vieh) entrante per .. durch .. hinein entrante per ibi dahinein entrar auffahren (vorfahren) entrar aufkommen (Steuern) entrar einlaufen entrar einmarschieren entrar einreisen entrar einsteigen entrar herein, in Zssgn. oft übersetzt durch "entrar"! entrar hereingehen entrar hereinkommen entrar hineingehen entrar kommen (eintreten) entrar sich hereinbegeben entrar sich hineinbegeben entrar Mus einsetzen entrar vi Mil einrücken entrar vi eingehen entrar vi einkommen (Geld) entrar vi eintreten entrar vi einziehen entrar vi hereinziehen entrar (accidentalmente) hineingeraten entrar (in auto/vectura/vehiculo usw) vi einfahren entrar (in carro/vectura) hereinfahren entrar (in un restaurante) einkehren entrar (in) beitreten entrar al monasterio convento ins Kloster gehen entrar bruscamente einstürmen entrar cavalcante vi einreiten entrar in (Amt) antreten entrar in betreten entrar in combatto zum Kampf antreten rPoner iste articulo sub observation entrar in consideration/question in Betör/en,?ung kommen entrar in le adolescentia fig heranblühen entrar in possession (de) in den Besitz gelangen entrar in relation/contacto con in Berührung kommen mit entrar in relationes con Beziehungen anknüpfen mit entrar in relationes con alicuno sich mit j?m einlassen entrar in scena Theat auftreten entrar in tempore Mus einfallen entrar in un categoria in e?e Kategorie fallen entrar penosemente, e. con pena sich einarbeiten entrar per maritage in un familia; einheiraten entrar per surprisa hereinplatzen entrar!; face ~ ich lasse bitten! entrar: (esque io debe) entrar o exir? hinein oder hinaus? entrar: (facer) entrar in einlenken in entrar: dar se le pena de entrar sich hereinbemühen entrar: facer entrar vt hineinarbeiten entrar: facer entrar (per fortia) hineintreiben entrar: facer entrar passar, sortir per fortia zwängen entrar: precar/peter de entrar hereinbitten entrar; facer ~ fricante einstreichen entrata (Amts?) Antritt entrata Anfahrt entrata Beitritt entrata Einfahrt entrata Eingang entrata Einkehr entrata Einlaß entrata Einmarsch entrata Einreise entrata Einschuß entrata Einsetzung entrata Eintritt entrata Flur (Haus?) entrata Spielgeld (Einsatz) entrata Zufuhr entrata Zugang entrata Zutritt (Eintritt) entrata (de un domo) Hausflur entrata (in) Einzug entrata del porto Hafeneinfahrt entrata in action Mil Einsatz entrata in combatto Einsetzung entrata in functiones Amtsantritt entrata in prision/carcere Haftantritt entrata in scena Auftritt (Auftreten) entrata in scena Theat Auftreten entrata in servicio Indienststellung entrata in servicio/carga Dienstantritt entrata in vigor Inkrafttreten entrata lateral de servicio Nebeneingang entrata per maritage in un familia Einheirat entrata principal Haupteingang entrata pro livratores Lieferanteneingang entrata solemne Auffahrt (feierlich) entrata triumphal Siegeseinzug entrata: entrata/ingresso lateral Seiteneingang entrata: toto presso le entrata/ingresso Präp zunächst dem Eingange entratas (Pl) Einnahme (Geld) entratas Einzahlung (Eingänge) entratas Pl Einkünfte entrée (F) Vorgericht entrée (F) Vorspeise enuclear auskernen (Kirschen usw) enumerar aufführen (Zahlen) enumerar aufzählen enumerar herzählen enumerar vorzählen (aufzählen) enumeration Aufführung enumeration Aufzählung enumeration: enumeration/appuramento del votos Stimmenzählung enunciar vorbringen (Worte) enunciar Gram aussagen enuresis (diurne: am Tage; nocturne: in der Nacht) Med Bettnässen enuretico Med fam Bettnässer épaulette (F) Achselklappe épaulette (F) Achselstück epaulette (F) Epaulette epaulette (F) Schulterstück eperlano Stint ephelide Leberfleck ephemere kurzlebig ephemere vergänglich ephemere fig eintägig ephemere: persona de importantia ephemere fig Eintagsfliege ephemero Eintagsfliege epic episch epica Epik epico Epiker epicureo Epikureer epidemia Epidemie epidemia Massenerkrankung epidemia Seuche epidemic epidemisch epidemic seuchenartig epidermis Haut (Ober?) epidermis Oberhaut epidiascopio Lichtbildwerfer epigastrio Magengrube epiglottide Kehldeckel epiglottis Kehldeckel epigono Epigone epigramma Epigramm epigramma Inschrift (Gebäude) epigramma Sinngedicht epigrammatic epigrammatisch epigrapho Motto (Buch) epikuree epikureisch epilepsia Epilepsie epilepsia Fallsucht epileptic epileptisch epileptic fallsüchtig epileptico Epileptiker epilogo Epilog epilogo Nachspiel epilogo Nachwort epilogo Schlußrede (Nachrede) epilogo Schlußwort (Nachwort) epilogo Lit Nachrede Epiphania Dreikönigstag Epiphania Erscheinung Christi epiphora Med Tränenfluß epiphysis (cerebral) Anat Zirbeldrüse episcopal bischöflich episcopato Bischofsamt episcopato Bischofswürde episcopato Bistum episcopato Stift (Bistum) episcopo Bischof episcopo Läufer (Schach) episcopo Rel Oberhirt episcopo suffraganee Weihbischof episodic episodisch episodio Episode episodio Nebenhandlung epistaxe Nasenbluten epistola Brief epistola Epistel epistola Sendbrief epistola Sendschreiben epistola al Corinthios Korintherbrief epistola dedicatori Widmungsschrift epistola: littera/epistola de regratiamento(s) Dankschreiben epistolero Briefsteller epitaphio Grabschrift epitaphio Inschrift (Grab) epithalamio Hochzeitsgedicht epitheto Beiwort epitheto Eigenschaftswort epizootia Maul? und Klauenseuche epizootia Tierseuche epizootia Viehseuche epocha Einschnitt (Geschichte) epocha Epoche epocha Zeit (?abschnitt) epocha Zeitabschnitt epocha balnear Kurzeit epocha brillante/auree Glanzzeit epocha de transition Zeitwende epocha glacial Eiszeit epocha: facer epocha Epoche machen epocha: que face epocha epochemachend epopeia Heldengedicht epopeia: epos/epopeia national Volksepos epos Epos epos: epos/epopeia national Volksepos epurar le personal unter dem Personal aufräumen (a. Pol) epuration Klärung equa Stute equal eben (nicht holperig) equal ebenbürtig equal egal equal paritätisch equal Standesgenosse equal Adj gleich equal: (de categoria) equal gleichgestellt equal: de equal ad equal auf gleichem Füße equal: del equal volumine gleich groß equal: esser equal ad alicuno j?m gewachsen sein equal: mi equal meinesgleichen equal: monstrar se equal al situation sich der Lage gewachsen zeigen equal: sin equal unvergleich/bar,?lich equal: sin equal rival unerreicht equal: sin equal/par sondergleichen equal: su equal, su equales seinesgleichen equal; sin ~ beispiellos (unerhört) equalar (m. Akk.) an .. heranreichen equalar gleich/setzen,?stellen equalar gleichen equalar gleichkommen equalar se (a) beikommen (gleichkommen) equalar se ad alicuno sich mit j?m messen equalar: equal(is)ar gleichmachen equalar: equalar/imitar alicuno es j?m gleichtun equalisar ausgleichen equalisar einebnen equalisar: equal(is)ar gleichmachen equalisation Einebnung equalisation Gleichstellung equalitate Gleichheit equalitate de derectos Gleichberechtigung equalitate de derectos Parität equalitate de rango/condition Standesgleichheit equalitate: paritate/equalitate de nascentia Ebenbürtigkeit equalitate: tractar super le pede de equalitate wie seinesgleichen behandeln equalmente desgleichen; equalmente ebenfalls equalmente gleichfalls equalmente Adv gleich equanime gleichmütig equanimitate Gleichmut equario Mil Gestüt equation Gleichung equation algebric Buchstabengleichung equation del secunde grado quadratische Gleichung equator Äquator equatorial Adj Äquator eque fair eque gerecht equiangule gleichwinklig equidee einhufig equilateral gleichseitig equilibrar (Kräfte) abwägen equilibrar ausbalancieren equilibrar ins Gleichgewicht bringen equilibrar se vi einspielen (Waage) equilibrate; (ben) ~ Adj ausgeglichen equilibrator Techn Ausgleicher equilibrio Ausgleich (Budget) equilibrio Balance equilibrio Gleichgewicht equilibrio: perder le equilibrio das Übergewicht bekommen equilibrio: perder le equilibrio vi kippen equilibrio: perder le equilibrio vi umkippen equilibrio: tener in equilibrio in der Waage halten equinoctio Tagundnachtgleiche equinoctio (Adj equinoctial) Nachtgleiche equipa (Sport) Besatzung equipa (Sport) Besetzung equipa (Sport) Mannschaft equipa Belegschaft equipa Schicht (Belegschaft) equipa de football (E) Fußballmannschaft equipa de reparation Elektr Störungstrupp equipa de salvamento Rettungsmannschaft equipa diurne die Tagschicht equipa national (Sport) Nationalmannschaft equipa selecte/selectionate/de selection Auswahlmannschaft equipa: equipa/torno de nocte Nachtschicht equipage Bemannung equipage Besatzung Fahrz equipage Schiffsbesatzung equipage Schiffsmannschaft equipage Mar, Flugz Mannschaft equipage: sin equipage sin pilota(s) unbemannt equipamento Apparatur equipamento Armierung equipamento Ausrüstung equipamento Ausstaffierung equipamento Ausstattung equipamento Montur equipamento Zubehör equipamento fig Rüstzeug equipamento Mar Indienststellung equipamento de skiator Schiausrüstung equipar (de: mit) armieren equipar (de: mit) ausrüsten equipar ausstaffieren (ausstatten) equipar ausstatten equipar bemannen equiseto Bot Schachtelhalm equitar reiten equitate Billigkeit equitation Reiten n equitation Reitkunst equitation Reitsport equitation (de alte schola) Schulreiten equivalente entsprechend (gleichwertig) equivalente Ersatz (Gegenwert) equivalente Gegenwert equivalente gleichbedeutend equivalente gleichwertig equivalente äquivalent equivalente (de un servicio rendite) Gegenleistung equivalentia Gleichwertigkeit equivalentia Parität equivalentia Äquivalenz equivaler im Wert gleichkommen equivoc doppelsinnig equivoc mißverständlich equivoc zweideutig equivoc fig schief equivoc fig schlüpfrig equivocar zweideutig reden/schreiben equivocitate Zweideutigkeit equivoco Mißverständnis equivoco Zweideutigkeit equo Pferd era Zeitabschnitt era atomic Atomzeitalter era christian christliche Zeitrechnung era: anterior al era christian vorchristlich era: tempores/era moderne Neuzeit erader: (e)rader radieren eradicar ausroden (Bäume) eradicar entwurzeln eradicar mit Stumpf Stiel ausrotten eradicate fig wurzellos eradication Su Entwurzeln erasor Radiermesser erasura Radierung (= das Radieren) erasura: (e)rasura n Löschen erbauen (gründen) fundar erecte: seder erecte sich gerade/setzen,?sitzen erecte: star erecte geradestehen erection Aufstellung erection Errichtung eremita Einsiedler eremita Eremit(in) eremita Klausner eremitage Einsiedelei eremitage Klause eremiteria Einsiedelei (Ort) eremitic einsiedlerisch erenate fig kreuzlahm ergo darum (Grund) erica Heidekraut erica Bot Erika erica Bot Heide ericiar sträuben ericiar se (Haare) zu Berge stehen ericiate borstig ericiate struppig ericio Zool Igel ericio de mar Seeigel eriger aufbauen (errichten) eriger aufrichten eriger aufschlagen (Zelt) eriger aufschütten (Damm) eriger aufstellen (Denkmal) eriger empor/recken,?richten eriger erbauen eriger errichten eriger gerade/machen,?richten eriger gründen (errichten) eriger setzen (Denkmal) eriger le plumas aufplustern (Vögel) eriger se ragen eriger se sich auf die Hinterbeine stellen eriger se sich aufbäumen eriger se sich aufrichten eriger se sich bäumen eriger se sich empor/recken,?richten eriger se a sich aufwerfen zu/als eriger se e mendicar (Hund) schön machen eriger: eriger/elevar se aufstreben erigibile aufrichtbar erkennen (als richtig) agnoscer erosion Geol Abschürfung erosion Geol Auswaschung erotic erotisch eroticismo Erotik erotico Erotiker erotismo Med Erotik errante fahrend (Ritter) errante herumziehend (Ritter) errante unstet(ig) (umherirrend) errar herumirren errar irren errar sich irren errar sich täuschen errar sich versehen (irren) errar umherirren errar umherziehen errar verfehlen errar fig sich verrechnen errar vi schweifen errar cammino/via fehlgehen (Weg) errar completemente/grandemente sich gewaltig irren errar in le via sich verfahren errar le tiro fehlschießen errar: errar/vagar per durchirren errar: lassar errar su reguardos s?e Blicke umherschweifen lassen errar: si io non erra wenn ich nicht irre errar: vos erra multo! weit gefehlt! errar: vos erra! fehlgeschossen! errata Druckfehlerverzeichnis erratum (Pl errata) Druckfehler erratum: esser un erratum de impression verdruckt sein erronee abwegig erronee irrig erronee irrtümlich erroneemente fälschlich(erweise) erroneemente irrtümlicherweise error (facer, committer: schießen) Bock (Fehler) Bock (Fehler) error Fehler error Fehlgriff error Irrtum error Mißgriff error Schnitzer (Fehler) error Versehen error Verwechselung (Irrtum) error de audition Hörfehler error de calculo Rechenfehler error de grammatica grammatischer Fehler error de grammatica Gram Sprachfehler error de impression Druckfehler error de punctage Mil Richtfehler error de typamento Tippfehler error fundamental Grundfehler error judiciari Justizirrtum error judiciari/judicial Fehlurteil error! fehlgeschossen! error: error/falta de scriptura/orthographia Schreibfehler error: falta/error de inattention/distraction Flüchtigkeitsfehler error: inducer in error in die Irre führen error: per error irrtümlicherweise error: per error/inadvertentia aus Versehen error: per error/inadvertentia unversehens (aus Versehen) error: salvo error e omission Irrtum und Auslassung vorbehalten: salvo error e omission Irrtum und Auslassung vorbehalten error: sin error falta, defecto fehlerfrei errpr: salvo error wenn ich nicht irre eruca Raupe eruca Techn Raupenkette eructar aufstoßen (Magen) eructar: (e)ructar rülpsen eructation Aufstoßen (Rülpsen) eructation Su rülpsen erudite belesen erudite gelehrt erudition Belesenheit erudition Gelehrsamkeit erudition Wissen (Gelehrsamk.) eruditissime grundgelehrt erudito Gelehrter erudito gelehrtes Haus erudito Vielwisser erudito Wissenschaftler erudito cameral Stubengelehrter erumper (Wolke) sich entladen erumper aufplatzen erumper ausbrechen (Krieg) erumper herausplatzen erumper hervorbrechen erumper hervordringen erumper zerspringen (zerplatzen) erumper vi zerplatzen erumper vt entbrennen (Kampf, Krieg) erumper de risada/riso laut auflachen erumper detra/post nachstürzen erumpeva; quando le guerra ~ beim Ausbruch des Krieges eruption Ausbruch eruption (cutanee) Med Ausschlag eruption cutanee Hautausschlag eruption de riso Lachsalve eryngio (La) Bot Männertreu erysipela Med Gesichtsrose erysipela Med Rose erysipela (porcin) (Med Rose) Rotlauf erythema: erythema/colpo de sol Gletscherbrand erythrocyto rotes Blutkörperchen esbossar aufzeichnen (Plan) esbossar entwerfen (flüchtig) esbossar hinwerfen (skizzieren) esbossar skizzieren esbossate skizzenhaft esbosso Entwurf (Skizze) esbosso Skizze (Entwurf) esbosso Umriß esca (a. fig) Köder esca Lockmittel esca Lockspeise esca Reiz (Lockung) escaldar abbrühen escaldar auskochen (Gefäß usw) escaldar brühen escaldar verbrühen escalope (FSp) de vitello Kalbsschnitzel escamento: (ad)escamento fig Lockung Cancellar | Adjuta al editescamotabile versenkbar (Möbel? u. Machinenteile) escamotar stibitzen escamotar verschwinden lassen escamotar versenken escampar durchgehen (Pferd) escapar: salvar se (escappar) de un difficultate sich durchhelfen escappada fig Seitensprung escappada extravagantia juvenil Jugendstreich escappamento (Wasser, Dampf) Ablaß ion (opens in new window)escappamento Ausström/en,?ung escappamento Hemmung (Uhr) escappar (noch) angehen escappar ausströmen (entweichen) escappar davonkommen escappar durchbrechen (Gefangener, = ausbrechen) escappar entfahren (Worte) escappar entfallen (Worte) escappar entfliehen escappar entgehen escappar entkommen escappar entrinnen (entfliehen) escappar entschlüpfen escappar entspringen (entfliehen) escappar entweichen escappar entwischen escappar fortlaufen escappar hervorbrechen (entkommen) escappar indemne mit heiler Haut davonkommen escappar mit heiler Haut davon kommen escappar sich fortmachen escappar überkochen escappar fam auskneifen escappar fam Reißaus nehmen escappar fig ausfliegen escappar fig durchkommen escappar fig durchschlüpfen escappar (a) sich drücken (vor) escappar (a) überstehen (Gefahr) escappar (singulemente) fam sich verkrümeln escappar de un periculo e?r Gefahr entrinnen escappar del mano aus der Hand fahren escappar indemne grande periculo mit blauem Auge davonkommen escappar se vi auspuffen escappar sin damno mit e?m blauen Auge davonkommen escappar sin grande prejudicio glimpflich davonkommen escappar: errores ha escappate Fehler sind unterlaufen escappar: escappar/fugir de entgleiten escappar: facer escappar/fugir zurückscheuchen escappar: lassar escappar (de bucca) alique mit et. herausplatzen escappar: lasser escappar verpassen escappar; facer ~ (Dampf) abblasen escappar; lassar ~ (Gase) abführen escappar; lassar ~ ablassen (Dampf, Luft) escappata (Sport) Zwischenspurt escappatoria Ausflucht escappatoria Ausrede escappatoria Ausweg (Ausflucht) escappatoria Vorwand (Ausflucht) escappatoria fig Hintertür escappatoria fig Schlupfloch escar (a. fig) ködern escar anlocken (ködern) escar locken escar reizen (locken) escar verlocken escar: (ad)escar herbeilocken escator Anreißer (von Kunden) escator Lockvogel eschara Grind (Schorf) eschara Schorf escharificate schorfig escharification Schorfbildung escharotic schorferzeugend escharotic schorfig eschimo Eskimo esclusa Schleuse esclusero Schleusenmeister escolamento escolamento Abwässern escolamento Ausfluß (Entwässerung) escolamento Dränierung escolamento Entwässerung escolamento Trockenlegung escolar (Teich) anzapfen escolar abfließen lassen escolar ablassen (Teich) escolar abwässern escolar disaquar escolar dränieren escolar trocken legen escolar vt austrocknen (trockenlegen) escolatorio Abflußkanal escolatura Abflußwasser escorta Begleitmannschaft escorta Eskorte escorta Schutz/wache,?wacht escorta Mil, Mar Geleit escorta Mil Begleitung escortar eskortieren escortar geleiten escortar Mar, Mil begleiten escortate: esser convoyate/escortate Mar im Geleit fahren escota Schote (e?s Segels) esmeraldin smaragdgrün esmeraldo Smaragd esophago Speiseröhre esoteric Phil geheim espaniol Wachtelhund espaventa?aves Scheuche (Vogel?) espaventaaves Vogelscheuche espaventabile abschreckend espaventabile entsetzlich espaventabile erschreckend espaventaculo Popanz (Scheuche) espaventaculo Scheuche espaventaculo Schreckbild espaventaculo Strohmann (Vogelscheuche) espaventaculo Vogelscheuche espaventar aufscheuchen espaventar bange machen espaventar entsetzen (erschrecken) espaventar in Schrecken versetzen espaventar scheu machen espaventar scheuchen espaventar verscheuchen espaventar vt aufschrecken espaventar vt erschrecken espaventar vt zurückschrecken espaventar alicuno j?m e?n Schrecken einjagen espaventar se (de: über) vi erschrecken espaventar se (über, vor: de) sich entsetzen espaventar se e?n Schrecken bekommen espaventar se scheu werden espaventar se scheuen espaventar se vi aufschrecken espaventar se vi zurückschrecken (vor: ante) espaventar se vi zusammenschrecken espaventate erschrocken espavento Erschrockenheit espavento Schreck espavento Schrecken m espavento n Entsetzen espavento n Grausen espaventose grausenerregend espaventose scheu (Pferd) espaventose schrecklich esplanada Vorplatz esplanada Mil Vorgelände esquadra Geschwader esquadra Korporalschaft esquadra Winkelmaß esquadra Zeichenwinkel esquadra aeree Luftgeschwader esquadra de aviones Flugzeuggeschwader esquadra de chassa¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Jagdgeschwader esquadra de combatto Kampfgeschwader esquadra de ferro Winkeleisen esquadra volante Überfallkommando (Poliz.) esquadrar kanten (Holz, Stein) esquadrar kantig behauen esquadrilia kleines Geschwader esquadrilia Flugz Staffel esquadrilia de aviones Fliegerstaffel esquadrilia de aviones Flugzeugstaffel esquadron Eskadron esquadron Schwadron esque .. nämlich (begründend) essamar ausschwärmen (Bienen) essamar schwärmen (Bienen) essame Heer (Schwarm) essame Menge (Schwarm) essame Schwarm (Bienen) essame (de apes) Bienenschwarm essayage Anprobe essayar anprobieren essayar anschießen (Gewehr) essayar aufprobieren essayar ausprobieren essayar einschießen (Waffe) essayar erproben essayar probieren essayar verpassen (Kleidung) essayar versuchen essayar Theat einstudieren (Stück) essayar Theat einüben essayar: probar/essayar/examinar un post le altere durchprob(ier)en essayista Essayist essayo Essay essayo Versuch essayo Lit Aufsatz essayo de lectura Leseprobe essayo: a titulo de essayo versuchsweise essentia Essenz essentia Hauptinhalt essentia Inbegriff (Kern) essentia Kern (Gehalt) essentia Wesen (Kern) essentia Wesenheit (Wesenskern) essentia de terebinthina Terpentinöl essentia: essentia/oleo de rosas Rosenöl essential Hauptsache essential hauptsächlich essential wesentlich essential: lo essential Wesen (Kern) essential: lo essential/principal das wesentliche essential: non essential unwesentlich esser da/sein,?sitzen,?stehen esser liegen (sich befinden) esser Sein n esser stehen (sich befinden) esser Wesen esser vi sein esser (vivente) Lebewesen esser .. (+ P. pres.) (zeitl. Nähe) gerade dabei sein esser al disposition (de) zu Gebote stehen esser al ultime extremitates fam auf dem letzten Loch pfeifen esser breve sich kurz fassen esser brusc/de pauc parolas kurz angebunden sein esser con alicuno um j?n herum sein esser contra dagegen sein esser curate Med durchkommen esser de opinion dafürhalten esser de passage auf der Durchfahrt sein esser efficiente/efficace/convincente durchschlagen (Erfolg haben) esser facile a influentiar leicht bestimmbar sein esser franc fig bekennen esser human m Mensch homine; esser in calor balzen esser in flor blühen esser in un bon (resp. mal) situation gut (resp. übel) daran, fam dran sein esser includite/incluse vi einliegen esser independente sein eigener Herr sein esser lo mesme (le mesmo) auf eins hinauslaufen esser monstrate (Film) anlaufen esser multo frequentate Theat großen Zulauf haben esser presente da/sein,?sitzen,?stehen esser rejectate durchfallen (Examen) esser rejectate fam durchrasseln (im Examen usw) esser utile (a) zustatten kommen esser: (il) es difficile pro me es fällt mir schwer esser: (un) esser rationabile Vernunftwesen esser: character/esser hybrid/a,?e Zwitterwesen esser: il es difficile (mit Inf.) es hält schwer, zu esser: isto es (gekürzt: i.e.) das heißt esser: isto es (toto) comprensibile/natural das versteht sich von selbst esser: isto es pro me das gilt mir essuga?mano Handtuch essuga?vitro Scheibenwischer essugamento Trocknen n essugar abtupfen essugar abwischen essugar aufwischen (trocknen) essugar trocknen (ab?) essugar wischen essugar vt abtrocknen est Ost(en) estabilir se a/in beziehen (Ort) estabilir: restab(i)lite heil (geheilt) establiment Zweiganstalt o establimento Ansiedlung establimento Aufstellung establimento Begründung (Einrichtung) establimento Betrieb (Unternehmen) establimento Einführung (Gründung) establimento Einsetzung establimento Errichtung establimento Gründung establimento Niederlassung establimento Zuzug establimento de banios Badeanstalt establimento de caritate Armenanstalt establimento de credito Kreditanstalt establimento hydrotherapeutic/hydrotherapic Wasserheilanstalt establir ansiedeln establir aufnehmen (Verbindung) establir aufsetzen (Vertrag, Rechnung) establir aufstellen (Rekord, Rechn. usw) establir begründen establir einrichten (errichten) establir einsetzen (errichten) establir errichten (gründen) establir herstellen (Verbindung) establir se sich anbauen establir se sich ankaufen establir se sich ansässig machen establir: (vader) establir se zuziehen (Mieter) establir: establir/installar se fig einnisten establir: stabilir/establir gründen (einrichten) establir: stabilir/establir se siedeln establite ansässig estate Sommer estate Sommerzeit estate de Sancte Martino Nachsommer estate de Sancte Martino Spätsommer estate de Sancte?Martino Altweibersommer estate: de estate sommerlich estate: medie estate Hochsommer estate: tarde estate Spätsommer estheta Ästhet esthetic ästhetisch esthetica Ästhetik estima (Hoch?) Achtung Nota que tote estima Schätzung (Hoch?) estima Wertschätzung estima: alte/grande estima/consideration Hochachtung estima: con perfecte estima/consideration hochachtungsvoll (im Brief) estima: estima/respecto de se ipse Selbstachtung estima; con (multe) ~ achtungsvoll (in Briefen) estimabile abschätzbar estimabile achtbar estimabile schätzbar estimabile schätzenswert estimabile: multo respectabile/estimabile hochachtbar estimar abschätzen estimar achten estimar anschlagen estimar einschätzen estimar erachten estimar schätzen estimar veranschlagen estimar werten estimar wertschätzen estimar multo hoch anrechnen estimar se felice/fortunate sich glücklich preisen estimar valutar approximatemente überschlagen (berechnen) estimar: io estima que es ist mir lieb, daß estimar: non estimar nichts übrig haben für estimate beliebt estimate gefällig (Brief) estimate Adj angesehen (geachtet) estimate littera geehrtes Schreiben estimate senior geehrter Herr estimate senior werter Herr estimate: esser multo estimate de/per alicuno bei j?m et. gelten estimate: estimat(issim)e verehrlich estimate: estimat(issim)e Senior ehren (in Briefen) sehr geehrter Herr! estimate: multo honorate/estimate hochverehrt estimate: pauco estimate ungeachtet estimation Abschätzen estimation Anschlag (Schützung) estimation Einschätzung estimation Kostenanschlag estimation Schätzung estimation Voranschlag estimation Wertung estimation: calculo/estimation approximative Überschlag estimatissime: estimat(issim)e verehrlich estimatissime: estimat(issim)e Senior ehren (in Briefen) sehr geehrter Herr! estimator Schätzer estivante Kurgast estivante Sommer/frischler,?gast estivar übersommern estive sommerlich estompa Mal Wischer estrada platteforma intermedie (de reposo) Techn Zwischenpodest estrade (F) Bühne (Gerüst) le contributiones a Wikiestrade (F) Tribüne (Redner?) estraniamento Befremden estraniamento Entfremdung estraniamento: estraniamento/estranitate (a) Zweckentfremdung estraniar abspenstig machen estraniar befremden estraniar entfremden estraniate: alienate/estraniate (a) zweckentfremdet estranie absonderlich estranie auffallend, auffällig (seltsam) estranie befremdend, befremdlich estranie eigen (befremdend) estranie eigentümlich estranie fremd (seltsam) estranie fremdartig (seltsam) estranie komisch (allg.) estranie merkwürdig (seltsam) estranie seltsam estranie sonderbar estranie ungewöhnlich (seltsam) estranie verschroben estranie verwunderlich estranie wunderlich estranie Adj gelungen (seltsam) estranie al mundo weltfremd estranie al servicio Techn unbefugt estranie: esser estranie (a) fernstehen estranie: il es curiose/estranie que merkwürdigerweise estranie: lo estranie es que ille ha .. sonderbarerweise hat er .. estranier Auslands? in Zssgn. oft estranier ausländisch estranier auswärtig estranier fremd (ausländisch) estranier fremdländisch estranier (al localitate) ortsfremd estranier al racia artfremd estranier/o,?a Ausländer,?in estranierismo Lehnwort estraniero Ausland estraniero Fremde estraniero Fremder estraniero Fremdling (Ausländer) estraniero Gast (Fremder) estraniero: al estraniero/extero in der die Fremde estraniero: al extero/estraniero draußen (in der Fremde) estraniero; al ~ auswärts (im Ausland) estranietate: estrani(e)tate Sonderbarkeit estranietate: estrani(e)tate Verschrobenheit estranio Fremdling estranitate Absonderlichkeit estranitate Auffälligkeit estranitate Eigentümlichkeit estranitate Fremdartigkeit estranitate Seltsamkeit estranitate Wunderlichkeit estranitate: estrani(e)tate Sonderbarkeit estranitate: estrani(e)tate Verschrobenheit estranitate: estraniamento/estranitate (a) Zweckentfremdung estuario Wattenmeer estufa Brutschrank estufa Gewächshaus estufa Glashaus (Treibhaus) estufa Ofen estufa Schwitzkasten estufa Treibhaus estufa a foco continue Dauerbrandofen estufa a gas Gasofen estufa ad/de alcohol Spirituskocher estufa de birero Malzdarre estufa de majolica Kachelofen estufa permanente Dauerbrandofen estufar dünsten (Fleisch) estufar schmoren estufar Kochk abdämpfen estufar Kochk dämpfen estufar Kochk eindämpfen estufata Kochk Dämpfung estufate Kochk gedämpft estufato Schmorbraten estufatoria Schmor/pfanne,?tiegel,?topf estufero Ofensetzer esturdiente betäubend (Lärm) esturdimento Benommenheit esturdimento Betäubung esturdimento Brummschädel esturdimento Kopflosigkeit esturdir betäuben (Besinnung rauben) esturdir alicuno j?m die Sinne benehmen esturdite benommen esturdite unbesonnen (leichtsinnig) esturdite fig kopflos esturdite fig leichtfüßig esturdite Pers zerfahren esturditessa Zerfahrenheit esturdito Leichtfuß esturdito: juvene esturdit/o,?a Springinsfeld et cetera und so weiter etage Etage etage Geschoß (Stockwerk) etage Stock (?werk) etage Stockwerk etage Treppe (Stockwerk) etage basse Erdgeschoß etage basse Parterre etage basse Untergeschoß etage basse supra solo Hochparterre etage subterranee Kellergeschoß etage superior Obergeschoß etage: a duo etages Arch, Techn zweistöckig etage: a que etage habita vos? wie hoch wohnen Sie etage: al secunde etage zwei Treppen hoch etage: al tertie etage drei Treppen hoch etage: de un (sol) etage einstöckig etage: in le etage basse zu ebener Erde etages: de quatro etages vierstöckig etappa Etappe etappa Rastort etappa: per etappas etappenweise etate (Dauer) n Alter etate Lebensalter etate Zeit (?alter) etate Zeitalter etate de ferro Eisenzeit etate del petra Steinzeit etate del ration verständiges Alter etate human homine Menschenalter etate ingrate/immatur Flegeljahre etate juvenil Jugendalter etate viril/adulte Mannesalter etate: de etate (avantiate) bei Jahren etate: del mesme etate gleichalt(e)rig etate: esser in le etate de responsabilitate penal strafmündig sein etate: in le flor del etate/vita in den besten Jahren etate: major etate Mündigkeit etate; (gruppo de) ~ Altersklasse etate; de certe ~ ältlich etate; de ~ betagt etate; de(l) ~ (avantiate) Altersercheinung etate; ille non pare haber le ~ que ille ha man sieht ihm sein Alter nicht an etate; que ~ da vos ad ille? für wie alt halten Sie ihn? etate; que ~ ha tu? wie alt bist du? Io ha dece annos ich bin zehn Jahre alt etate; un senior de ~ ein älterer Herr etaticose: etat(ic)ose bei Jahren etatose: etat(ic)ose bei Jahren etc. = et cetera usw (Abk.) etcetera: et cetera und so weiter eternal ewig eterne ewig eterne sempiterne discontento Nörgler eternemente Adv ewiglich eternisar verewigen eternisar se sich in die Länge ziehen eternitate Ewigkeit etestar kappen (Baum) etestar köpfen (Bäume) ethere Äther ethere sulfuric Schwefeläther etheree ätherisch etherisar mit Äther betäuben etherisar Med betäuben etherisation Med Betäubung ethic ethisch ethica Ethik ethica Sittenlehre ethica Tugendlehre ethico Ethiker ethnic völkisch ethnographia Ethnographie ethnographia Rassenkunde (als beschreibende Völkerkunde) pedia es considerate pethnographia Völker/kunde,?lehre,?beschreibung ethnographo Ethnograph ethnologia Ethnologie ublic secundo le terethnologia Völker/kunde,?lehre,?beschreibung ethnologic ethnologisch ethnologista Ethnologe ethnologo Ethnologe etiam auch etiam gleichfalls etiam Adv noch etiquett (volante) Aushängezettel etiquetta Anhängsel (Etikett) etiquetta Anstandsregel etiquetta Aufschrift (Etikett) etiquetta Aushängeschild (Etikett) etiquetta Etikett etiquetta Etikette etiquetta Zettel (auf Flaschen) etiquetta Hdl Auszeichnung etiquetta palatian/cortesan Hofsitte etiquettar etikettieren etiquettar überschreiben (bezeichnen) etose alt etose: multo etose hochbejahrt etose; plus ~ (Komp. von alt) älter etui (F) (scholar) Federkasten etui (F) Futteral etui (F) Gehäuse (Futteral) etui (F) Kapsel (Etui) etui (F) Überzug (Futteral) etui (F) Med Besteck etui (F) a cigarrettas Zigarettenetui etui (F) a cultellos Messerbesteck etui (F) ad acos spinulas Nadelbüchse etui (F) de berillos Brillen/etui,?futteral etui (F) de compasso geometric Reißzeug etymologia Etymologie etymologia Wortabstammung etymologic etymologisch eucalypto Eukalyptus eucharistia Eucharistie Eucharistia; le ~ das heilige Abendmahl eucharistic eucharistisch eunucho Eunuch eunucho Kastrat eunucho Verschnittener euphemismo Euphemismus euphonia Wohlklang euphonia Wohllaut euphorbia Bot Wolfsmilch euphrasia Bot Augentrost evacuamento: (e)vacuamento Entleerung (der Briefpost) evacuar abtransportieren evacuar ausräumen (Sachen) evacuar den Darm entleeren evacuar evakuieren evacuar leeren (ent?) evacuar räumen (Gebiet) evacuar Med ausleeren evacuar Mil abschieben evacuation Abtransport evacuation Ausleerung evacuation Evakuierung evacuation Leerung evacuation Räumung evacuation Med Entleerung evacuation del feces Stuhlgang evacuation: evacuation/expulsion fortiate Zwangsräumung evader ausreißen (Gefängnis) evader durchbrennen (fliehen) evader durchgehen (weglaufen) evader entlaufen (Gefangene) evader entspringen (entfliehen) evader entweichen evader landflüchtig (aus dem Gefängnis(se) fliehend) evader vi ausbrechen (fliehen) evadito Ausreißer evalutabile abschätzbar evalutar abschätzen evalutar ansetzen (taxieren) evalutar berechnen (schätzen) evalutar einschätzen evalutar veranschlagen evalutation Abschätzen evalutation Berechnung evalutation Einschätzung evalutation Kostenanschlag evalutation Voranschlag evalutation del impostos Steueranschlag evanescentia Fading (Radio) evanescer abklingen evanescer hinschwinden evanescer in Ohnmacht fallen evanescer schwinden (ver?) evanescer sinken (Hoffnung) evanescer verklingen evanescer verschwinden evanescer fig entschwinden evanescer fig zu Schaum werden evanescimento Besinnungslosigkeit (Ohnmacht) evanescimento Bewußtlosigkeit (Ohnmacht) evanescimento Med Ohnmacht evanescite Med ohnmächtig evanescite: cader evanescite in Ohnmacht sinken evangelic evangelisch evangelio Evangelium evaporabile verdunstbar evaporar abdampfen evaporar Chem verfliegen evaporar vi ausdünsten evaporar (se) dampfen evaporar (se) vi verdampfen evaporar se vi fig verrauchen evaporar: (facer) evaporar vt verdampfen (lassen) evaporar: evaporar/vaporisar se vi verduften evaporar: evaporar/volatilisar se vi verdunsten evaporation Ausdünstung evaporation Verdampfung evaporation Verdunstung evasion Ausbruch (Flucht) evasion Ausrede evasion Flucht (aus Gewahrsam) evasion n Entlaufen evasion Su n Entweichen evasion fiscal Steuerflucht evasion: evasion/fugita de capitales Kapitalflucht evasiones; usar ~ sich ausreden evasive ausweichend evelia Wecken n evelia Weckruf evelia Su n erwachen eveliamento Ermunterung eveliar aufrütteln (wecken) eveliar aufwecken eveliar ermuntern (vom Schlafe) eveliar erwecken eveliar wachrufen eveliar wecken eveliar se aufwachen eveliar se erwachen eveliar se wach werden eveliar se in supersalto aus dem Schlaf hochfahren eveliar: (succuter pro) eveliar wachrütteln eveliate munter (aufgeweckt) eveliate wach eveliate Adj geweckt eveliate fig aufgeweckt eveliate: tener eveliate wachhalten eveliatessa Gewecktheit eveliatissime überwach eveliator (a. Uhr) Wecker eveller abnötigen eveller abpflücken eveller abreißen eveller abrupfen eveller abzupfen eveller aufreißen (Schienen, Pflaster) eveller auskratzen (Auge) eveller ausraufen eveller ausrupfen (ausreißen) eveller ausstoßen (Auge) eveller auszupfen (ausrupfen) eveller entlocken eveller entreißen eveller herausreißen eveller herumreißen eveller hinreißen eveller raufen (Haare) eveller reißen eveller rupfen (ausreißen) eveller vt ausbrechen eveller vt ausreißen eveller vt ausziehen eveller vt herausbrechen eveller abnötigen eveller abpflücken eveller abreißen eveller abrupfen eveller abzupfen eveller aufreißen (Schienen, Pflaster) eveller auskratzen (Auge) eveller ausraufen eveller ausrupfen (ausreißen) eveller ausstoßen (Auge) eveller auszupfen (ausrupfen) eveller entlocken eveller entreißen eveller herausreißen eveller herumreißen eveller hinreißen eveller raufen (Haare) eveller reißen eveller rupfen (ausreißen) eveller vt ausbrechen eveller vt ausreißen eveller vt ausziehen eveller vt herausbrechen eveller alique del manos de alicuno j?m et. entwinden eveller con le dentes ausbeißen eveller se le capillos sich die Haare ausraufen eveller un vite per tornar lo e?e Schraube ausdrehen evenir (verlaufen) ablaufen evenir eintreffen (geschehen) evenir eintreten (geschehen) evenir erfolgen evenir ergehen (Vb. impers.) evenir geschehen evenir hergehen (geschehen) evenir sich abspielen evenir sich ereignen evenir sich zutragen evenir statt/finden,?haben evenir vorfallen evenir vorgehen (geschehen) evenir vorkommen (geschehen) evenir zugehen (geschehen) evenir zustoßen (widerfahren) evenir vi passieren (geschehen) evenir: como ha evenite isto? wie kam das? evenir: il eveni alique es ist et. los evenir: non plus occurrer/evenir unterbleiben evenir: que eveni de nove? was gibt's schon wieder? evenir: que ha evenite a vos ibi? wie ist es Ihnen dort ergangen? evenite: non evenite facite ungeschehen evento Begebenheit, Begebnis evento Ereignis evento Erlebnis evento Fall (Vorfall) evento Geschehnis evento Vorfall evento Vorkommnis evento mundial Weltereignis evento: triste evento Trauerfall eventos (Pl) Geschehen eventrar aufbrechen (Wild) eventrar aufschlitzen (Bauch) eventrar ausweiden (Wild) eventrar schlitzen (auf?) eventration Ausweiden eventual etwaig eventual eventuell eventualitate Eventualität eventualitate Möglichkeit eventualitate: in le eventualitate gegebenenfalls eventualmente gegebenenfalls eventualmente möglicherweise eventualmente Adv eventuell everter niederwerfen everter per sufflar umblasen everter se umfallen (Wagen) evidente anschaulich evidente aufgelegt (Schwindel) evidente augenfällig evidente augenscheinlich evidente ausgemacht (sicher) evidente einleuchtend evidente eklatant evidente ersichtlich evidente handgreiflich (offenbar) evidente offenbar evidente offensichtlich evidente selbstverständlich evidente sichtbar (offenbar) evidente sinnfällig evidente sonnenklar evidente unverkennbar evidente fig a. klar evidente fig greifbar evidente fig naheliegend evidente: esser clar/evidente auf der Hand liegen evidente: esser evidente sich (Dat.) an den Fingern abzählen können evidentemente Adv natürlich evidentia Anschaulichkeit evidentia Augenscheinlichkeit evidentia Klarheit (Augenscheinlichkeit) evidentia Sichtbarkeit evidentia: poner in evidentia herausstellen (hervorheben) evidentia; poner in ~ dartun evirar entmannen eviration Entmannung eviscerar ausweiden (Wild) evisceration Ausweiden evita?fatigas Drückeberger evitabile abwendbar evitabile vermeidbar evitabile vermeidlich evitar abwenden evitar ausweichen (e?m Fuhrwerk usw) evitar meiden evitar verhüten evitar vermeiden evitar fig ausbiegen evitar vt umgehen (vermeiden) evitar: successar evitar un periculo um e?e Gefahr herumkommen evitation Abwendung evitation Vermeidung evo Alter (lange Zeitdauer) evo Zeitalter (langes) evo antique Altertum evocar anklingen lassen evocar beschwören (rufen) evocar heraufbeschwören evocar fig wachrufen evocation Beschwörung evolution Entwicklung evolution Verlauf (e?r Krankheit) evolution Werdegang evolution Mar Schwenkung evolution n im Werden evolution demographic Bevölkerungszunahme evolutionismo Entwicklungslehre evolver (fig a.) sich entwickeln evolver abrollen evolver aufrollen (entfalten) evolver aufwickeln (loswickeln) evolver loswickeln evolver se verlaufen Krankh evulsion Ausziehen ex Präp aus (örtl., Herkunft, Stoff); venir ~ le citate aus der Stadt kommen ex isto daraus, fam draus ex libris Buchzeichen (innen) ex? alt (früher); exdirector alt Direktor ex? weiland (vormalig) ex?ministro ehemaliger Minister exacte (genau) abgemessen exacte akkurat exacte exakt exacte genau exacte prägnant (genau) exacte pünktlich exacte richtig (genau) exacte treffend (genau) exacte zutreffend exacte: esser exacte ver, certe zutreffen exacte: esser juste/exacte vi stimmen exacte: pauco secur/exacte unzuverlässig exactemente auf ein Haar exactemente aufs Haar exaction Beitreibung exaction Einnahme (Steuern) exaction Erpressung exaction Zwangsbeitreibung exaction: perception/exaction (del impostos) Steuererhebung exactitude Exaktheit exactitude Genauigkeit exactitude Gründlichkeit (Genauigkeit) exactitude Pünktlichkeit exactitude Richtigkeit exactor Einnehmer (Steuern) exactor Erpresser exactor Steuer/einnehmer,?erheber exactori erpresserisch exaggerar auf die Spitze treiben exaggerar des Guten zuviel exaggerar überspannen (übertreiben) exaggerar überspitzen exaggerar übertreiben exaggerar zu hoch angeben exaggerar fig aufbauschen exaggerar fig stark auftragen exaggerar fig zu weit gehen exaggerar le valor de überbewerten exaggerar le valor de überschätzen exaggerate übermäßig exaggerate übertrieben exaggerate fig hochgespannt exaggeration Übertreibung exaltar preisen exaltar rühmen (Gott) exaltar (le meritos de) lobpreisen exaltar se sich ereifern exaltar se fig aufwallen exaltar: enthusiasmar/exaltar se fig erglühen exaltar: exaltar/excitar se fig sich erhitzen exaltate schwärmerisch exaltate überschwenglich exaltate fig überspannt exaltation Hochgefühl exaltation Schwärmerei exaltation Überschwenglichkeit exaltation Überspanntheit exaltation fig Aufwall/en,?ung exaltato Heißsporn exaltato Schwärmer examinando Prüfling examinando de baccalaureato Abiturient examinar anblicken (mustern) examinar aushorchen examinar begutachten (prüfen) examinar beschauen (prüfend) examinar besehen (prüfend) examinar besichtigen (prüfend) examinar examinieren examinar mustern examinar nachgehen (untersuchen) examinar nachsehen (prüfen) examinar prüfen examinar untersuchen examinar fig beleuchten examinar vt durchsehen examinar vt einsehen examinar (alique) Einsicht nehmen examinar a fundo durchdenken examinar a fundo durchforschen examinar accuratemente durchmustern examinar accuratemente/presso unter die Lupe nehmen examinar alique sich et. ansehen examinar alique a fundo e?r Sache auf den Grund gehen examinar in Augenschein nehmen examinar: probar/essayar/examinar un post le altere durchprob(ier)en examinator Examinator examinator Prüfer examine (subir: machen; superar: bestehen mit Erfolg; faller: durchfallen) Examen examine Besichtigung examine Durchsicht examine Einsicht (Untersuchung) examine Musterung examine Prüfung examine Sichtung examine Untersuchung examine fig Beleuchtung examine n Einsehen (Prüf.) examine Techn Überholen examine (rapide) Einblick examine de admission Anstellungsprüfung examine de admission Zulassungsprüfung examine de aptitude Eignungsprüfung examine de conscientia fig Einkehr in sich selbst examine de maturitate de studios Reifeprüfung examine de stato Staatsexamen examine de stato Staatsprüfung examine final Abgangsprüfung examine final Abschlußprüfung examine final (de studios) Schlußprüfung examine in serie Reihenuntersuchung examine per (le) radio X Durchleuchtung examine preliminar/previe Vorprüfung examine (E) de material(es) Materialprüfung examine: facer un examine e?e Prüfung machen examine: faller in le examine in der Prüfung durchfallen examine: proba/examine oral mündliche Prüfung examine: proba/examine scripte Prüfungsarbeit examine: proba/examine scripte schriftliche Prüfung examine: sin examine unbesehen examine: superar le examine die Prüfung bestehen examine; al ~ Hdl zur Ansicht examine; post haber facite le ~ nach Bestehen der Prüfung exanthema Med a. @vide Schild!@ Hautausschlag exasperante strafverschärfend exasperar erbittern exasperar in Harnisch bringen exasperation Erbitterung exaudimento Erhörung exaudir erhören exaudir nicht unerhört lassen exaudir a un demanda/prece e?r Bitte Raum geben exaudite; esser ~ Erhörung finden excadentia (Wechsel) Ablauf excader ablaufen excambiabile austauschbar excambiabile vertauschbar excambiamento de scholares Schüleraustausch excambiar austauschen excambiar eintauschen excambiar umtauschen excambiar vertauschen excambiar wechseln (austauschen) excambiar: (ex)cambiar tauschen excambiar: (ex)cambiar umwechseln excambiar: (ex)cambiar verwechseln (vertauschen) excambiar: excambiar/trocar contra einhandeln gegen excambio Austausch excambio Auswechselung excambio Eintausch excambio Umtausch excambio Vertauschung excambio Wechsel (Austausch) excambio de colpos Katzbalgerei excambio de ideas Gedankenaustausch excambio de notas Notenaustausch excambio: (ex)cambio Tausch excambio: excambio/intercambio de opiniones impressiones, vistas Meinungsaustausch excambios organic Stoffwechsel excampar: facer escampar zurückscheuchen excannellatura Kehlung excappamento (Auto) Auspuff excavar aufwerfen (Graben) excavar aufwühlen (Erde) excavar ausgraben (Loch) excavar aushöhlen excavar ausschachten excavar auswerfen (Graben) excavar nachgraben excavar schürfen (graben) excavar umgraben excavar umwühlen excavar untergraben excavar wühlen excavar (per le action del aqua) unterspülen excavar (un puteo) abteufen excavar: (ex)cavar graben excavation Auflockerung (Erde) excavation Ausgrabung excavation Aushebung excavation Aushöhlung excavation Ausschachtung excavation Gewühl (Wühlen) excavation Nachgrabung excavator Erdarbeiter excavator Gräber excavator Löffelbagger excavator Wühler excedente Mehr (Überschuß) excedente Mehrbetrag excedente überschüssig excedente Überschuß excedente überzählig excedente n Plus (Überschuß) excedente de bagages Gepäckübergewicht excedente de costos Mehrkosten excedente de importation Einfuhrüberschuß excedente de peso Mehrgewicht excedente de(l) nascentias Geburtenüberschuß excedente excesso de consumo Mehrverbrauch excedente: excedente/augmento de receptas Mehreinnahme exceder überschreiten (Rechte, Anzahl) exceder übertreffen exceder fig ausschreiten exceder fig übersteigen excedibile überschreitbar excellente auserwählt (vorzügl.) excellente famos excellente probat excellente seelengut excellente vortrefflich excellente vorzüglich excellente Adj ausgezeichnet excellente fam patent Excellentia Exzellenz excellentia Vortrefflichkeit exceller fig hervorragen exceller fig überragen exceller (in) tüchtig sein exceller (in) übertreffen excentric (seltsam) abenteuerlich excentric verschroben excentricitate Verschrobenheit exceptar ausnehmen exceptar fig ausschließen excepte ausgenommen excepte außer (ausgenommen) excepte bis auf: (= außer) excepte mit Ausnahme von excepte Präp ausschließlich excepte pro abgesehen von excepte que Bw ausgenommen daß excepte que Bw außer daß exception Ausnahme exception; ad ~ de mit Ausnahme von exception; con ~ de Präp ausschließlich exception; per ~ ausnahmsweise exception; sin ~ ausnahmslos exception; sin ~ durchweg(s) exception; sin ~ Adv durchgängig exceptional Ausnahme? in Zssgn. meist Adj exceptionalmente ausnahmsweise excesse: excess(iv)e maßlos (übertrieben) excessive exzessiv excessive übermäßig excessive übertrieben (Preis) excessive: excess(iv)e maßlos (übertrieben) excessivemente überaus (übermäßig) excesso Ausschreitung excesso Exzeß excesso Schwelgerei excesso Überhäufung excesso Übermaß excesso Überschreitung excesso Überschuß excesso Unfug (Mutwille) excesso Unmasse excesso de bagages Überfracht excesso de carga Überlastung excesso de fatiga Übermüdung excesso de labor/travalio Überarbeitung excesso de zelo Übereifer excider Chir ausschneiden excitabile erregbar excitabile reizbar excitabilitate Erregbarkeit excitabilitate Reizbarkeit excitante aufregend excitante reizend excitante Reizmittel excitante spannend (erregend) excitar anreizen excitar anspornen excitar aufhetzen excitar aufputschen excitar aufregen excitar aufrühren (Leidenschaft, Streit) excitar aufstacheln excitar erregen excitar erwecken (erregen) excitar in Wallung bringen excitar reizen excitar spannen (Neugier) excitar verdrießen excitar verhetzen excitar fig aufpeitschen excitar fig scharfmachen excitar alicuno ad alique j?n zu et. anstiften excitar le appetito zehren (Appetit) excitar le odio böses Blut machen excitar: exaltar/excitar se fig sich erhitzen excitate aufgeregt excitation Ansporn(ung) excitation Aufgeregtheit excitation Aufregung excitation Erregung excitation Reiz (Erregung) excitation Reizung excitation Verhetzung excitation: (super)excitation/irritation nervose Nervenüberreizung excitationes (Pl) Hetzerei excitator Scharfmacher excitator Elektr Erreger exclamar ausrufen exclamation Ausruf exclamation Ausrufung exclamation Zwischenruf exclaramento Aufklärung exclaramento Aufschluß exclaramento Beleuchtung exclaramento Erleuchtung exclaramento fig Klärung exclaramento Su Aufheitern exclaramento per gas Gasbeleuchtung exclaramento: (ex)claramento Klarstellung exclaramento: installation de luce/exclaramento Beleuchtungsanlage exclaramento; apparato de ~ Beleuchtungskörper exclarar anstrahlen exclarar aufhellen exclarar aufklären (Irrtum, Zweifel) exclarar beleuchten exclarar erhellen exclarar erleuchten exclarar fig klären exclarar le cosa dahinterkommen exclarar se (Wetter) sich aufklären exclarar se aufheitern (Wetter) exclarar se sich lichten exclarate hell (erleuchtet) exclarate Adj fig aufgeklärt excluder (j?n) ausmerzen excluder ausrangieren (Dienst) excluder ausschalten (ausschließen) excluder aussperren (ausschließen) excluder hinausweisen (ausschließen) excluder fig ausschließen excluse Präp ausschließlich excluse! ausgeschlossen! excluse; esser ~ ausgeschlossen sein exclusion Ausschließung exclusion Ausschluß exclusion Aussperrung exclusion; con ~ de Präp ausschließlich exclusive alleinig exclusive exklusiv exclusive Adj ausschließlich exclusivemente Adv ausschließlich exclusivismo Kasten/geist,?wesen excogitar ausdenken excogitar ausklügeln excogitar fig ausknobeln excommunicar exkommunizieren excommunicar Rel Bann excommunicar Rel bannen excommunication (Kirchen?) Bann excommunication Exkommunikation excommunication Kirchenbann excoriar (Fell) abziehen excoriar abhäuten excoriar abschürfen excoriar aufschürfen excoriar enthäuten excoriar schinden excoriar schälen (die Haut abziehen) excoriar Med ritzen excoriar (se) (per fricar) durchscheuern (Hände usw) excoriar fricante aufreiben (Wunde) excoriar per fricar durchreiben excoriar se iente a cavallo sich durchreiten excoriar se le pedes per le marcha¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. sich die Füße wund laufen excoriar: vulnerar se (excoriar se) per longe jacer sich durchliegen excoriar: vulnerar/excoriar se jacente Med sich aufliegen excoriate wund (?gescheuert) excoriation Abhäuten, excoriation Abschürfung excoriation Hautabschürfung excoriation Schinderei excoriation Med Wolf, Wölfin excoriator Schinder excremento Dreck (Exkremente) excremento Losung (der Tiere) excremento Unrat (Menschenkot) excrementos (Pl) Med Kot excrementos Pl Exkremente excrescentia Auswuchs excrescentia Med Gewächs excrescentia Med Wucherung excrescer durchbrechen (Zähne usw) excrescer herauswachsen excrescer; (le) ~ Durchbruch (Zähne) excursion (Wander?) Fahrt excursion Abstecher (Ausflug) excursion Ausflug excursion Partie (Ausflug) excursion Tour excursion Tourenfahrt excursion Wanderfahrt excursion Wanderung excursion fam Trip excursion al campania Landpartie excursion in montania Bergfahrt excursion scholar Schulwanderung excursion: excursion/promenada a pede Fußwanderung excursion: facer un excursion a X nach X wandern excursion: parve excursion tour (F) fam Spritzfahrt excursionismo Wandern n excursionista Ausflügler excursionista Wanderer excusa Abbitte excusa Ausrede excusa Entschuldigung excusa Entschuldigungsgrund excusabile entschuldbar excusar entschuldigen excusar se sich ausreden excusar se (con) fig sich verschanzen (hinter) excusar se (de non poter acceptar) (ablehnen) absagen excusas; trovar ~ pro beschönigen execrabile fluchwürdig execrabile verabscheuens/wert,?würdig execrar verabscheuen execrar vermaledeien execrar verwünschen execrate fluchbeladen execration verabscheuen n execration Verwünschung execration Su vermaledeien executabile ausführbar (verwirklichbar, zu Ende führen) executabile durchführbar executabile vollstreckbar executar ausfertigen (Urkunde) executar ausführen executar ausrichten (Befehl) executar bewerkstelligen executar erledigen (Auftrag) executar hinrichten (Verbrecher) executar leisten (ausführen) executar verrichten (ausführen) executar vollführen executar vollstrecken executar vollziehen executar fig durchführen executar Mus aufführen executar sin forma judicial kurzen Prozeß marchen executar: non facer/executar ungetan lassen executate: non facite/executate unverrichtet execution Aufführung execution Ausfertigung execution Ausführung (Auftrag) execution Ausrichtung execution Befolgung execution Bewerkstelligung execution Durchführung execution Erledigung execution Exekution execution Verrichtung (allg.) execution Vollstreckung execution Vollziehung, Vollzug execution Vornahme (Ausführung) execution (capital) Hinrichtung execution compulsori judiciari Zwangsvollstreckung execution del pena Strafvollstreckung execution del verdicto/sententia Urteilsvollstreckung execution per le armas Erschießung execution: poner in vigor/execution in Kraft setzen executive ausübend (Gewalt) executive exekutiv executive vollziehend executor Henker executor Vollstrecker executor Vollzieher executor del justitia Jur Scharfrichter executor testamentari Testamentsvollstrecker executori vollstreckbar executoria Vollstreckungsbefehl executorietate Vollstreckbarkeit exegese Auslegung exegese Schriftauslegung exegese Rel Deutung exegese Rel Interpretation exegese (biblic) Bibelauslegung exegeta Ausleger (Bibel) exegeta Bibelausleger exegeta Rel Interpret exegeta Rel Schriftausleger exemplar abschreckend exemplar beispielhaft exemplar Exemplar exemplar exemplarisch minos del Licentia de Docexemplar muster/gültig,?haft exemplar vorbildlich exemplar gratuite Freiexemplar exemplar justificative Belegexemplar exemplar magnific Prachtexemplar exemplar superbe/bellissime Prachtstück exemplaritate Mustergültigkeit exemplo Beispiel exemplo Exempel exemplo Vorbild (Beispiel) exemplo classic/typic Schulbeispiel exemplo: facer un exemplo ein Exempel statuieren (an: de) exemplo: facer un exemplo de un persona ein Exempel an j?m statuieren exemplo; dar un (bon) ~ mit gutem Beispiel exemplo; per ~ (Abk.: p.ex.) zum Beispiel exemplo; per ~ beispielsweise exemplo; prender un ~ de alicuno sich ein Beispiel an j?m nehmen exemplo; sin ~ beispiellos exemptar befreien (von Abgaben) exemptar entbinden exemptar Mil ausmustern exemptar (alicuno de alique) erlassen (Steuern) exemptar (de) entheben (Pflicht, Amt) exemptar (del servicio militar) Mil freistellen exempte frei (von e?r Verpflichtung) exempte de derectos/taxas gebührenfrei exempte de doana zollfrei exempte de impostos/taxas steuerfrei exempte de parasitos (Radio) störungsfrei exempte de taxa/costos lastenfrei exemption Ausmusterung exemption Befreiung exemption Entbindung exemption Enthebung exemption Freiheit (von Lasten) exemption de taxas Abgabenfreiheit exemption del impostos Steuerfreiheit exemption: exemption/exoneration del impostos Steuerbefreiung exemption: exemption/franchitia doanal derectos doanal Zollfreiheit exemte: exempte/libere de servicio dienstfrei exequer (Akk.) nachkommen (Befehl) exequer ausführen exequer ausrichten (Befehl) exequer befolgen (Befehl) exequer bewerkstelligen exequer erledigen (Auftrag) exequer leisten (ausführen) exequer verrichten (ausführen) exequer vollführen exequer vollstrecken exequer vollziehen exequer vortragen (Musikstück) exequer fig durchführen exequer Mus aufführen exequibile ausführbar (verwirklichbar, zu Ende führen) exequibile durchführbar exequibile vollstreckbar exerce; qui ~ un profession berufstätig exercer ausüben (Beruf, Amt, Druck) exercer bekleiden (Amt) exercer betreiben (Beruf) exercer führen (Amt) exercer praktizieren exercer treiben (Handwerk) umentation Liberexercer üben (aus?) exercer verwalten (ein Amt) exercer vt versehen (Amt) exercer le magia zaubern exercer su functiones s?s Amtes walten exercitar ausüben (trainieren) exercitar durcharbeiten (Körper) exercitar einexerzieren exercitar ertüchtigen exercitar exerzieren exercitar trainieren exercitar üben exercitar Mil drillen exercitar (le tiro) sich einschießen exercitar (se) a cantar sich einsingen exercitar (se) a sonar/jocar einspielen exercitation Ausübung exercitation Training exercitator Trainer exercitio Arbeit (Schule) exercitio Ausübung exercitio Bewegung (körperlich) exercitio Exerzitium exercitio Geschäftsjahr exercitio Rechnungsjahr exercitio Training exercitio Übung exercitio Wirtschaftsjahr exercitio Mil Drill exercitio n Exerzieren exercitio de 1979 Berichtsjahr 1979 exercitio de conversation (anglese, usw) Sprechübung exercitio de digitation Mus Fingerübung exercitio de initiation Einführungsübung exercitio de scriptura Schreibübung exercitio de stilo Stilübung exercitio de tiro Schießübung exercitio intellectual Denkübung exercitio libere Kürübung exercitio militar le armas Waffenübung exercitio mnemonic Gedächtnisübung exercitio oratori Redeübung exercitio physic Körperübung exercitio physic Leibesübung exercitio preliminar/preparatori Vorübung exercitio respiratori Atemübung exercitio spiritual Andachtsübung exercitio: exercitio/composition de classe Klassenarbeit exercitio: facer alicun exercitios einspielen exercitio; (anno de) ~ Betriebsjahr exercitios (Pl) (legier¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia.) de gymnastica Freiübungen exercitios physic körperliche Ertüchtigung exercitios; facer ~ exerzieren exercito Armee exfoliar aufblättern (beschädigend) exguttatorio Küchenbrett (Tropfbrett) exguttatorio Tropfbrett exhalar aushauchen exhalar ausströmen (Duft) exhalar hauchen (Geruch) exhalar vt ausatmen exhalar vt ausdünsten exhalar (vapores) dunsten exhalar fragrantia duften exhalar vapores dampfen (Erde usw) exhalation Ausdünstung e GNU (vide plus detaliosexhalation Ausström/en,?ung exhalation Dunst (Ausdünstung) exhauriente erschöpfend exhauriente Adj eingehend exhaurimento Erschöpfung exhaurimento Übermüdung exhaurimento: (stato de) exhaurimento Schwächezustand exhaurir aufbrauchen exhaurir ausmergeln exhaurir auspumpen (Luft) exhaurir ausschöpfen exhaurir ermatten (erschöpfen) exhaurir erschöpfen exhaurir leer schöpfen exhaurir vt verschießen (Pulver) exhaurir se aufgehen (aufgebraucht werden) exhaurir se ausgehen (Waren) exhaurir se vi ermatten exhaurir se vi versiegen exhaurir se al travalio/labor sich abarbeiten exhaurir se fortias fig sich verausgaben exhaurite nicht mehr zu haben exhaurite: exhaurite/exhauste vergriffen (Ware, Buch) exhaurite; esser ~ ausverkauft sein exhauste abgekämpft exhauste abgespannt exhauste marode exhauste: exhaurite/exhauste vergriffen (Ware, Buch) exhaustion Abgespanntheit exhaustion Abspannung exhaustion Ermattung exhaustion Erschöpfung exhaustive erschöpfend exhibir ausstellen (Waren) exhibir vorweisen (Urkunde usw) exhibir vorzeigen (Urkunde usw) exhibir zur Schau stellen exhibir se sich zur Schau stellen exhibition Ausstellung exhibition Vorzeigung exhibition Zurschaustellung exhibition festa, concurso de gymnastica Schauturnen exhibitionismo Exhibitionismus exhibitionista Exhibitionist exhilarar erheitern exhortar anhalten (ermahnen) exhortar auffordern (ermahnen) exhortar ermahnen exhortar mahnen exhortar vermahnen exhortar fig anfeuern exhortar ad alique zu et. mahnen exhortar persuader alicuno j?m zureden exhortation Aufforderung exhortation Aufruf (Aufforderung) exhortation Ermahnung exhortation Mahnruf exhortation Vermahnung exhortation Zureden n exhortation(es) Zuspruch (Ermunterung) exhumar ausgraben (Leiche) exhumar ausscharren (Leichen usw) exhumar: (re)exhumar wiederausgraben exhumation Ausgrabung exi! hervor mit euch! exi! hinaus (mit euch)! exiente per ibi dahinaus exigente anspruchsvoll exigente wählerisch exigente: esser plus exigente fig andere (stärkere) Saiten aufziehen exigente: non esser si sever/exigente gelindere Saiten aufziehen exigente; esser (multo) ~ hohe Ansprüche stellen exigentia Anforderung exigentia Ansinnen exigentia Beanspruchung exigentia Erfordernis exigentia Forderung exigentia Verlangen n (vive) exigentia Zumutung exigentia requesta supplementari Nachforderung exigentias (Pl) excessive Überforderung exiger abfordern exiger abverlangen exiger anfordern exiger beanspruchen exiger bedingen (erfordern) exiger beitreiben (Abgaben usw) exiger einnehmen (Steuern) exiger einziehen exiger erfordern exiger erheischen exiger fordern exiger heischen exiger verlangen (fordern) exiger de alicuno j?m zumuten exiger multo, esser multo exigente hohe Anforderungen stellen exiger requirer plus supplemento nachfordern exiger: demandar/exiger explicationes zur Rede stellen exiger: requirer/exiger troppo überfordern exigibile Hdl einziehbar exigue klein (winzig) exiguitate Winzigkeit exiliar exilieren exiliar verbannen exiliar verweisen (des Landes) exiliar ächten (verbannen) exiliato Landesverwiesener exiliato: exiliat/o,?a Verbannt/er,?e exilio Exil exilio Landesverweisung exilio Verbannung eximer dispensieren eximer entbinden eximer Mil ausmustern exir ablaufen exir ausgehen exir auskommen exir auslaufen exir entsteigen exir ergehen (erscheinen) exir erscheinen (Buch) exir herausgehen exir hervorgehen exir hervorkommen exir hervortreten exir hinausgehen exir sich hinausbegeben exir vi hinausziehen exir (de) vi austreten (verlassen) exir (foras) heraustreten exir (promenar se) a cavallo ausreiten exir con impetuositate herausstürmen exir con impetuositate vi herausbrechen exir currente herauslaufen exir de dringen aus exir de moda aus der Mode kommen exir del nido ausfliegen exir del ovo aus dem Ei kriechen exir del ovo aus dem Ei schlüpfen exir del ovo ausschlüpfen exir furtivemente hinausschleichen exir furtivemente de sich stehlen aus exir furtivemente de alique sich heimlich aus et. schleichen exir hastivemente herauseilen exir herauskommen (successar) exir in auto hinausfahren (mit dem Auto) exir in cochi¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia./carro/vectura vi ausfahren exir per fortia hervordringen exir precipitatemente fortstürzen exir precipitosemente wegstürzen exir repente/reptante herauskriechen exir victoriose bestehen (Gefahr) exir: como/ubi exir? wo nun hinaus? exir: exir hinausdrängen facer a exir: exir/sortir (in vehiculo) hinausfahren exir: facer exir hinausbringen (j?n) exir: facer exir (con astutia) herauslocken existente befindlich existente vorhanden existente Adj bestehend existentia Bestand (Bestehen) existentia Dasein (Existenz) existentia Existenz existentia Sein (Dasein) existentia Vorhandensein existentia Wesen (Dasein) existentia Su Bestehen existentia: vita/existentia miser(abil)e Jammerleben exister dasein (bestehen) exister existieren exister vorhanden sein exister vorliegen exister fig obwalten exister vi bestehen exister vi sein exite weg (fortgegangen) exiter: le libro ha jam exite das Buch ist schon heraus exito (Ausgang) Ablauf exito Abfluß exito Abtritt (Weggang) exito Ausfahrt (Ort) exito Ausgang exito Auslauf (Ausgang) exito Ausreise exito Austritt exito Ausweg exito Auszug (Austritt) exito fig Hintertür exito a cavallo Ausritt exito lateral Nebenausgang exito: exito/porta de securitate/succurso Notausgang exmatricular exmatrikulieren exodo Abwanderung exodo rural Landflucht exodo: emigration/exodo de capitales Kapitalabwanderung exonerar befreien (von Lasten, Pflichten) exonerar entlasten exonerar (de) entheben (Pflicht, Amt) exoneration Enthebung exoneration Entlastung exoneration: exemption/exoneration del impostos Steuerbefreiung exoperante Ausständiger, Ausständler exoperante Streikender exoperar die Arbeit einstellen exoperar streiken exopero Arbeiterausstand exopero Arbeitseinstellung exopero Ausstand (Streik) exopero Streik exopero de solidaritate Sympathiestreik exopero del fame Hungerstreik exopero general Generalstreik exopero; facer ~ in den Ausstand treten exopero; in ~ ausständig (Streik) exorbitante übertrieben (Preis) exorbitante unerhört (Preis) exorbitante unerschwinglich exorcisar austreiben (Geister) exorcisar bannen (Geister) exorcisar beschwören (austreiben) exorcismo Austreibung exorcismo Beschwörung exorcismo Teufelsbeschwörung exorcismo Rel Geisterbeschwörung exorcista Beschwörer exorcista Teufelsbeschwörer(in) exornar ausschmücken (Rede) exornar herausputzen exornation Ausschmückung exostosis Med Überbein exotic artfremd exotic exotisch exotic fremdländisch (exotisch) exotic Bot ausländisch expander ausbreiten (verbreiten) expander ausstreuen (Dünger) expander einstreuen expander übergießen expander Umlauf (Gerücht) expander verbreiten expander verschütten (Flüssigkeit) expander fig ausschütten expander fig herumbringen (Nachricht) expander vt ausstrahlen (verbreiten) expander alique super mit et. bestreuen expander se um sich greifen expander se con le rapiditate del fulmine sich wie ein Lauffeuer verbreiten expander se in un risada in ein Gelächter ausbrechen expander su corde sein Herz ausschütten expander: expander/effunder se herausströmen expander: expander/vulgarisar/introducer se vi fig einreißen expandite: multo diffuse/expandite weitverbreitet expansibile ausdehnbar expansibile dehnbar (Gase) expansibile spannbar expansibilitate Ausdehnbarkeit expansibilitate Dehnbarkeit expansion (Pol, Dampf) Ausdehnung expansion Ausbreitung expansion Dehnung (Gase) expansion Erweiterung expansion Expansion expansion Zuwachs expansion fig Aufblühen expansive gesprächig (mitteilsam) expansive mitteilsam expansivitate Gesprächigkeit expatriar aus der Heimat vertreiben expatriar ausbürgern expatriar se landflüchtig werden expatriation Ausbürgerung expectante abwartend expectante erwartungsvoll expectar abwarten expectar entgegensehen expectar erwarten expectar lauern (auf e?e Gelegenheit) expectar zuwarten expectar vi warten expectar alique sich auf et. gefaßt machen expectar anxiemente sich auf (et.) spitzen expectar le retorno (de) zurückerwarten expectar: attender/expectar alique (impatientemente) e?r Sache harren expectar: expectar/attender alique gewärtig sein expectar: lassar alicuno expectar longe tempore fig j?n expectation Anwartschaft expectation Erwartung expectation: contra omne expectation wider/über alles Erwarten expectativa Erwartung expectinar auskämmen expectorante Med Lösemittel expectorar spucken (Med a.) expectorar Med auswerfen expectorar (tussiente) aushusten expectorar sanguine Blut spucken expectoration Schleimauswurf expectoration Med Auswurf expectoration de sanguine Blutauswurf expectoration de sanguine Blutspeien expectorato Med Sputum expedicular entlausen expedicular lausen expediente Aushilfe (Mittel) expediente Auskunftsmittel expediente Behelf expediente Hilfsmittel expediente fig Ausweg expediente (provisional) Notbehelf expediente: trovar un expediente a fig überbrücken expedir abfertigen expedir abschicken expedir absenden expedir aufgeben (Gepäck) expedir aufliefern expedir ausfertigen expedir ausliefern (Waren) expedir befördern expedir erledigen (Geschäft) expedir expedieren expedir fortschicken expedir schicken (versenden) expedir übersenden expedir verfrachten (schicken) expedir verschicken expedir versenden expedir: esser expendite daraufgehen expedite: non expedite unabgefertigt expedition Abfertigung expedition Abschicken expedition Absendung expedition Aufgabe (Gepäck) expedition Auflieferung expedition Ausfertigung expedition Auslieferung expedition Beförderung expedition Einsendung expedition Erledigung expedition Expedition expedition Spedition expedition Übersendung expedition Versand expedition Verschickung expedition Versendung expedition (in nave) Verfrachtung expedition de rapto Beutezug expedition del bagages Gepäckabfertigung expedition del merces Güterabfertigung expedition militar Kriegszug expedition polar Polarexpedition expedition punitive Strafexpedition expedition carga collective (Bahn) Sammelgut, Sammelladung expeditionario Expedient expeditionero Transportunternehmer expeditor Absender expeditor Adressant expeditor Einsender expeditor Expedient expeditor Sender (v. Waren) expeditor Spediteur expeditor Versender expeditor: expedit/or,?rice Übersender,?in expeller ausstoßen expeller austreiben expeller forttreiben expeller hinausschmeißen expeller vertreiben expeller Techn auswerfen expeller vt verstoßen expeller per colpos herausschlagen (herauswerfen) expender aufwenden (Geld) expender ausgeben (Geld) expender verausgaben expender (in viages usw) vt verfahren (Geld) expender follemente a proposito verplempern expender in orgias verschmausen expender in sucrerias vernaschen expender pecunia pro alique Geld an et. wenden expender per construer verbauen (Geld, Material) expender: dissipar/expender in orgias/excessos verschlemmen expensa Aufwendung expensa Ausgabe (Geld) expensa Auslage (Ausgabe) expensa Verausgabung expensa accessori complementari Nebenausgabe expensa extraordinari Extraausgabe (Geld) expensa: sin costos/expensas kosten/frei,?los expensas (Pl) Aufwand (Kosten) expensas (Pl) Kostenaufwand expensas Pl Kosten expensas Pl Spesen expensas Pl Unkosten expensas (Pl) de consumo Zeche (allg.) expensas de exploitation Betriebskosten expensas del menage (F) Pl Haushaltungskosten expensive kostspielig expensive teuer expensive: menar un vita expensive/dispendiose großen Aufwand treiben expensivitate Kostspieligkeit experientia Beschlagenheit experientia Erfahrung experientia Fertigkeit (Erfahrung) experientia Routine experientia Sachkenntnis experientia (del mundo) Weltklugheit experientia del vita Lebenserfahrung experientia del vita Lebensklugheit experientia special/del ramo Branchenkenntnis experientia (F) del mundo Welterfahrung experientia: cognoscentia/experientia del mundo Weltkenntnis experientia: como le experientia insenia erfahrungsgemäß experientia: conforme(mente) al experientia erfahrungsgemäß experientia: qui ha un large experientia (del mundo) weltklug experientia: sin practica/experientia ungeübt experientia; per ~ aus Erfahrung experientia; per ~ proprie aus eigener Anschauung experimental erfahrungsmäßig experimental Chem usw angewandt experimental: per via experimental versuchsweise experimentar ausprobieren experimentar erleben experimentar erproben experimentar experimentieren experimentar laborieren experimentar prüfen (erproben) experimentar versuchen (verlocken) experimentate altbewährt experimentate routinemäßig experimentate sachverständig experimento Experiment experimento Phys Versuch experimento atomic Atomversuch experir experimentieren experte fachmännisch experte gewiegt (erfahren) experte kundig (sachverständig) experte sachkundig experte sachverständig experte versiert experte weltklug experte Adj beschlagen experte Adj eingearbeitet experte Adj erfahren (geübt) experte Adj geübt experte (in le ramo) branchenkundig experte in (materia de) arte kunstverständig experte in linguas extere/estranier sprachkundig experte; esser ~ in bewandert sein in expertisar begutachten experto (Fach?) Berater experto Experte experto Fachmann experto Gutachter experto Kenner experto Sachkenner experto Sachverständiger experto contabile Bücherrevisor experto contabile Buchprüfer experto publicitari publicitate Reklamefachmann experto: cognoscitor/experto de arte Kunstkenner expiar abbüßen expiar büßen expiar verbüßen expiar alique für et. büßen expiar se sich rächen (gestraft werden) expiar un pena (in carcere) eine Strafe absitzen expiar: post haber expiate subite .. nach Verbüßung von .. expiation Sühne expiation n Büßen expirar ablaufen expirar ausatmen expirar aushauchen expirar enden (Frist u. sterben) expirar erlöschen (Frist) expirar fällig werden expirar verfließen (Termin) expirar vergehen (Frist) expirar verhallen expirar verklingen expirar fig sanft entschlafen expirar: esser expirate passate umsein (Zeit) expirate fällig expiration (Zeit, Frist) Ablauf expiration Ausatmen expiration Ende (Ablauf) in Wikipedia:Copyrexpiration Fälligkeits/tag,?termin expiration del termino/dilation Fristablauf explanar (Hügel) abtragen explanar per rolo abwalzen explanation Abtragung expler vollschenken expler (de) vollmachen expletivo Flickwort expletivo Füllwort explica te! heraus damit! explicabile erklärbar explicabile erklärlich explicar (Thema) durchnehmen explicar ausdeuten explicar auseinandersetzen (erklären) explicar auslegen (erklären) explicar darlegen (erklären) explicar erklären explicar erläutern explicar klar/legen,?machen,?stellen explicar verdeutlichen explicar hastivemente fig durchpeitschen explicar se herausrücken (mit der Sprache) explicar se sich aussprechen explicar se sich zusammenreimen explicar: como se explica isto? wie hängt das zusammen? explicar: como se explica que woher/wie kommt es, daß explicar: non (poter) explicar se (alique) fig sich keinen Vers machen können aus explication (dar: abgeben) Erklärung explication Aufschluß explication Auseinandersetzung explication Aussprache (klärendes Gespräch) explication Darlegung explication Erläuterung explication Klarstellung explication del senso Sinnerklärung explication del signos Zeichenerklärung (Karte usw) explication: peter explicationes ad alicuno j?n zur Rede stellen explicative erklärend explicator Erklärer explicite ausdrücklich explicitemente Adv ausdrücklich exploder abplatzen exploder auffliegen (Mine) exploder explodieren exploder in die Luft fliegen exploder krepieren (platzen) exploder platzen (Granate usw) exploder springen (platzen) exploder fig auseinanderfliegen exploder vi verpuffen exploder vi zerplatzen exploder: facer exploder/detonar vt verpuffen exploder: facer exploder/saltar vt sprengen exploder: facer saltar/exploder Mil einsprengen exploder: facer saltar/exploder vt zersprengen exploitar abbauen exploitar ausbeuten exploitar aussaugen (ausbeuten) exploitar ausschlachten (ausnutzen) exploitar auswerten exploitar betreiben (Fabrik) exploitar bewirtschaften (Betrieb) exploitar j?n ausnutzen, ausnützen exploitar übervorteilen exploitar fig schinden exploitar alicuno scandalosemente fig j?m das Fell über die Ohren ziehen exploitar: dupar/exploitar alicuno j?n übers Ohr hauen exploitation Ausbeute (Bergbau) exploitation Ausbeutung exploitation Ausnutzung exploitation Auswertung exploitation Bau (der Gruben) exploitation Betrieb (Bergbau) exploitation Bewirtschaftung exploitation Nutzung (Ausnutzung) exploitation fig Schinderei exploitation Min Abbau exploitation agricole Bauernwirtschaft exploitation alpestre Alpenwirtschaft exploitation de un mina Gruben/bau,?betrieb exploitation del minas Bergbau exploitation odiose Menschenschinderei exploitation predatori del solo Raubbau exploitation: (le) poner in exploitation Erschließung exploitation: poner in exploitation erschließen exploitator Ausbeuter exploitator Aussauger (der Arbeitskraft) exploitator Leuteschinder exploitator Menschenschinder exploitator fig Schinder explorar auf Kundschaft ausgehen explorar aufklären (Gelände) explorar auskundschaften (Land) explorar durchforschen (Land) explorar durchstöbern explorar durchsuchen (Gebiet) explorar erforschen (Land) explorar forschen (er?) explorar untersuchen (forschen) explorar fig durchschnüffeln exploration Auskundschaften exploration Durchforschung exploration Durchsuchung exploration Erforschung exploration Forschung exploration Mil Kundschaft exploration del profunditates marin/oceanic Tiefseeforschung exploration spatial Raumforschung explorator Entdecker (Forscher) explorator Erforscher explorator Forscher explorator Forschungsreisender explorator Kundschafter explorator Pfadfinder explorator Späher (Ausforscher) explorator Mil Aufklärer explorator del regiones polar Polarforscher explorator: (juvene) explorator Wandervogel (Pfadfinder) explosion Abplatzen explosion Ausbruch (Gefühl) explosion Explosion explosion de minas Minentreffer explosion: facer explosion (Motor) zünden explosion: facer explosion hochgehen (explodieren) explosiva (Phon.) Verschlußlaut explosiva Knacklaut explosive explosiv explosivo Explosivstoff explosivo Sprengkörper explosivo Sprengstoff exponente Exponent exponer auflegen (Waren) exponer aufstellen (Waren) exponer auseinandersetzen (darlegen) exponer ausführen (darlegen) exponer auslegen exponer ausstellen (Waren) exponer ausstellen (zur Schau) exponer bloßstellen (aussetzen) exponer darlegen exponer darstellen (mit Worten) exponer exponieren exponer vortragen (darlegen) exponer fig auseinanderlegen exponer vt aussetzen exponer (al luce) Phot belichten exponer (in publico) aushängen (ausstellen) exponer al radios bestrahlen exponer al sol vt besonnen exponer se sich e?e Blöße geben exponer se a begeben (Gefahr) exponer: esser exponite aufliegen (Ware) exponite; esser ~ vi aushängen exponite; esser ~ (al vendita) ausliegen exportabile ausführbar (Ware) exportar ausführen exportar exportieren exportar versenden (ins Ausland) exportation Ausfuhr exportation Ausführung (Ware) exportation Export exportation Versendung exportation; de ~ Ausfuhr in Zssgn. exportator Exporteur exportator Versender exportatori Ausfuhr in Zssgn. exposimetro Belichtungsmesser exposite al avalanches¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. lawinengefährlich exposition Aufstellung exposition Auseinandersetzung (Darlegung) exposition Ausführung (Darlegung) exposition Auslage (Waren) exposition Auslegung exposition Aussetzung exposition Ausstellung exposition Belichtung exposition Darlegung exposition Schau (Ausstellung) exposition Schaustellung exposition (de productos) industrial Industrieausstellung exposition ambulante Wanderausstellung exposition artistic belle artes Kunstausstellung exposition canin Hundeausstellung exposition de animales feras Tierschau exposition de moda Modenschau exposition de pictura Gemäldeausstellung exposition de picturas Bilderausstellung exposition industrial Gewerbeausstellung exposition mundial/universal Weltausstellung exposito Darstellung (mit Worten) expositor Aussteller expositor Schausteller expressar abpressen expresse ausdrücklich expressemente eigens expressemente Adv ausdrücklich expression Ausdruck expression Kundgebung (Ausdruck) expression Redensart expression Wort (Ausdruck) expression Äußerung expression facial Gesichtsausdruck expression forte/energic Kraftausdruck expression popular Volksausdruck expression proprie/appropriate treffender Ausdruck expression; sin ~ ausdruckslos expressionismo Ausdruckskunst expressive ausdrucksvoll expressive markant expressive prägnant expressive seelenvoll expressive stimmungsvoll expressive vielsagend expressivitate Prägnanz expresso D?Zug expresso Eilbote expresso Eilbrief expresso Expreß(zug) expresso Schnellzug expresso; per ~ durch Eilbote exprimer abpressen exprimer aufwerfen (Zweifel) exprimer ausdrücken exprimer ausdrücken (auspressen) exprimer auspressen exprimer ausquetschen exprimer aussprechen (ausdrücken) exprimer herauspressen exprimer kundgeben (mit Worten) exprimer kundtun exprimer pressen exprimer quetschen (ausdrücken) exprimer von sich geben (Worte) exprimer zum Ausdruck bringen/geben exprimer äußern (Meinung) exprimer (uvas) keltern exprimer con/per altere parolas umschreiben exprimer se sich auslassen über exprimer se sich ausprägen exprimer se sich aussprechen exprimitor (de succo) Saftpresse expropriar enteignen expropriation Enteignung expropriation fortiate Zwangsenteignung expugnar bemächtigen (bestürmen) expugnar bezwingen (Festung) expugnar erstürmen expugnation Bezwingung (Festung) expugnation Erstürmung expulmonar se sich den Hals (die Lunge) ausschreien expulmonar se sich die Lunge aus dem Leibe reden/schreien expulsar (Ausländer) abschieben expulsar ausstoßen expulsar austreiben expulsar ausweisen expulsar des Landes verweisen expulsar verdrängen expulsar verjagen expulsar vertreiben expulsar verweisen (des Landes) expulsar de un loco aus e?m Ort weisen ight). Si tu non vole qexpulsion Ausstoß/en,?ung expulsion Austreibung expulsion Ausweisung expulsion Verdrängung expulsion Verstoßung expulsion Vertreibung expulsion Verweisung (Hinweis) expulsion Jur Räumung expulsion: evacuation/expulsion fortiate Zwangsräumung expulso: expuls/o,?a Vertrieben/er,?e expunger ausmerzen (Fehler) exquisite apart exquisite auserlesen exquisite ausgesucht exquisite ausgesucht (Höflichk.) exquisite ganz vorzüglich exquisite vortrefflich exquisite: le mangiar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. exquisite Delikatesse (Speise) exquisitessa Vortrefflichkeit exsangue blutleer exsiccar vt austrocknen exsiccar vt dörren exsiccar se vi versiegen exsiccar se vi vertrocknen exsiccation Trocknen n exsiccation Su versiegen exsiccatorio a fortia centrifuge Schleudermaschine exsuction Aussaugen exsudar ausschwitzen exsudar sickern exsudar vi nässen exsudation Ausschwitzung exsudation Sickern n exsuger absaugen extender (niederstrecken: per terra) hinstrecken extender aufspannen extender ausbauen extender ausbreiten extender auslegen extender ausrecken extender ausspannen extender ausspreizen extender ausstrecken extender ausweiten extender dehnen extender entgegenstrecken extender erweitern (ausdehnen) extender herausstrecken extender herreichen extender hinhalten extender hinreichen (Hand) extender Länge (Stoff) extender länger machen extender recken extender spreiten extender strecken extender vorstrecken extender vt herhalten extender vt verstreichen (Butter, Salbe) extender (con le rolo) ausrollen (Teig) extender avante hervorziehen extender con rolo walzen (Teig) extender le bracio ausgreifen (Arm) extender le mano pro langen nach extender le mano pro prender recurrer ad un medio nach extender le mano pro toccar alique nach et. tasten extender se (a: auf) sich erstrecken extender se auslaufen (Wurzeln) extender se sich (lang hin) legen extender se sich breitmachen extender se sich hinziehen (erstrecken) extender se um sich fressen extender se vi reichen extender se per terra sich niederstrecken extender se super sich auslassen über extender se trans vi hinüberreichen extender sub/infra unterbreiten extender super überspannen (mit) extender/mitter sur aufdecken extender: extender/displicar se (a tiratores) Mil schwärmen extendibile spannbar extenditor: (ex)tenditor Spanner (Schuh?) extenditorio Trockenboden (f. Wäsche) extenditorio Trockenplatz extense weit (ausgedehnt) extense weitausgedehnt extense weitreichend extense fig umfangreich extense fig Adj ausgedehnt extense: esser plus extense super alique näher auf et. eingehen extense: extens(iv)e umfassend extense: extens(iv)e weitläufig extense: extens(iv)e Adj weitgehend extense: plus extense länger (Komp. v. lang) extensibile ausdehnbar extensibile dehnbar extensibile streckbar extensibilitate Ausdehnbarkeit extensibilitate Dehnbarkeit extensibilitate Streckbarkeit extension Ausbau (Erweiterung) extension Ausbreitung extension Ausdehnung (Ausmaß) extension Ausmaß extension Ausweitung extension Dehnung extension Erweiterung extension Raum (Ausdehnung) extension Strecke extension Umfang (Ausdehnung) extension Umsichgreifen extension Weite (Ausdehnung) extension Weitläufigkeit extension: haber duo kilometros de extension sich über 2 km hinziehen extensive fig umfangreich extensive lectura Belesenheit extensive: extens(iv)e umfassend extensive: extens(iv)e weitläufig extensive: extens(iv)e Adj weitgehend extensivemente Adv ausführlich extenso: in detalio/extenso Adv weitläufig extenso; in ~ Adv ausführlich extensor de pantalones Hosen/spanner,?strecker extensor: (musculo) extensor Spannmuskel extensor: (musculo) extensor Anat Strecker extenuante aufreibend extenuar ausmergeln extenuar auszehren extenuar entkräften extenuar sich abhetzen extenuar überanstrengen extenuar se sich abplacken/abplagen extenuar se sich abrackern extenuar se sich abschleppen extenuar se fig sich abschinden extenuar: consumer/extenuar se sich aufreiben extenuate abgekämpft extenuate erledigt (erschöpft) extenuate hundemüde extenuation Auszehrung extenuation Entkräftung extenuation Ermattung extenuation Med a. Erschöpfung extere fremd (ausländisch) exterior auswärtig exterior Außenseite exterior äußerlich exterior Adj auswendig exterior Adj äußere exterior Su Äußere exterior dextra (Sport) Rechtsaußen(stürmer) exterior; al ~ fig außen exterior; motor ~ Außenbordmotor exterminar ausmerzen (ausrotten) exterminar ausrotten exterminar austilgen (ausrotten) exterminar mit Stumpf Stiel ausrotten exterminar tilgen (ausrotten) exterminar vernichten (ausrotten) exterminar vertilgen extermination Ausrottung extermination Austilgung extermination Tilgung (Ausrottung) extermination Vernichtung extermination Vertilgung exterminatori würgerisch externe Med äußerlich extero Ausland extero: al estraniero/extero in der die Fremde extero: al extero/estraniero draußen (in der Fremde) extero; al ~ auswärts (im Ausland) extincte ausgestorben extinction Auslöschen extinction Austilgung extinction Tilgung extinction n Löschen extinction: extinction/occultation del luces Mil Verdunkelung extinctor Löschapparat extinctor Löschgerät extinctor (de incendios) Feuerlöscher extinctor a scuma/spuma Schaumfeuerlöscher extinguer (con le pedes) austreten (Feuer) extinguer (Feuer) ablöschen extinguer (Licht) abdrehen extinguer (Schuld, fig) austilgen extinguer ausblasen (Hochofen) extinguer ausdrehen (Licht) extinguer ausmachen (Licht) extinguer ausschalten (Licht) extinguer ausspritzen (löschen) extinguer löschen extinguer Hdl tilgen extinguer vt auslöschen (Licht) extinguer (con aqua) Feuer ausgießen extinguer le luces Mil verdunkeln extinguer se abklingen extinguer se ausbrennen (erlöschen) extinguer se ausgehen (Licht) extinguer se aussterben (Familie) extinguer se eingehen (erlöschen) extinguer se erlöschen extinguer se ersterben (Geräusch) extinguer se fig absterben extinguer se vi auslöschen extinguer se vi verlöschen extinguer se pauc(o) a pauc(o) verglimmen extinguer sufflante/per sufflar auspusten (Kerze) extinguer: perder/extinguer se verhallen extinguer; lassar ~ (erlöschen lassen) abfeuern extinguibile Hdl tilgbar extinguite: non extinguite ungelöscht extirar auseinanderziehen extirpar ausrotten extirpar austilgen (ausrotten) extirpar herausschneiden extirpar mit Stumpf Stiel ausrotten extirpar roden extirpar vertilgen (ausrotten) extirpar Chir ausschneiden extirpation Ausrottung extirpation Austilgung extirpation Herausschneiden extirpation Vertilgung extoller herausstreichen (rühmen) extorquer (Geld) abdrängen extorquer abzwingen extorquer entreißen (erpressen) extorquer erpressen extorquer herauspressen (Geld, Geständnis) extorquer j?m et. abknöpfen extorquer fig auspressen extorquer fig ausquetschen extorquer (alique ad alicuno) abnötigen extorquer (con preces tenace od. menacias) abzwacken extorquer alique ad alicuno et. von j?m erzwingen extorquer alique ad/de alicuno per belle parolas j?m et. abschwatzen extorquer alique de alicuno j?m et. abpressen extorquer alique de alicuno j?m et. abschinden extorquer alique de alicuno vt abtrotzen extorquer pecunia ab alicuno fig j?n anzapfen extorquer pecunia/moneta de alicuno j?m Geld abzapfen extortion Erpressung extortion: (tentativa de) chantage (F)/extortion Erpressungsversuch extortionari erpresserisch extortionario Erpresser extra auswärts extra außen extra extra extra le quadro außerplanmäßig extra?conjugal außerehelich extra?judicial außergerichtlich extra?judiciari außergerichtlich extra: ad extra hinaus extrabudgetari¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. außerplanmäßig (Staat) extraction Ausziehen extraction Extraktion extraction Förderung (Kohle) extraction Gewinnung (Erz) extraction de dentes Zahnziehen extraction de un radice Wurzelausziehen extraction del carbon Kohlenförderung extractive extraktiv extracto Auszug extracto Extrakt extracto (de conto) Aufstellung (Verzeichnis) extracto de carne Fleischextrakt extracto de conto Kontoauszug extracto de conto Rechnungsauszug extracto de malt Malzextrakt extracto; per/in ~ auszugsweise extrader herausgeben extrader überantworten (Verbrecher) extrader Jur ausliefern extradition Auslieferung extradition Herausgabe (Gefangene) extradividendo Superdividende extrafin superfein extraher (Bergbau) zu Tage fördern extraher (Torf) abstechen extraher extrahieren extraher fördern (Kohle) extraher gewinnen (Bergbau) extraher herauslesen extraher herausnehmen extraher herausziehen extraher stechen (Torf) extraher ziehen (Zahn) extraher zutage fördern (Bergbau) extraher vt ausziehen extraher forante ausbohren extraher le sero auskneten (Butter) extraher per cocer/coction auskochen extraher per fusion ausschmelzen extraher pice Teer schwelen extraher rumpente vt herausbrechen extraher torquente herausdrehen extramatrimonial außerehelich extraordinari außergewöhnlich extraordinari außerordentlich extraordinari außerplanmäßig extraordinari sonderlich extraordinari ungemein extraordinari ungewöhnlich extraordinari Adj ausgefallen extraordinarietate Ungewöhnlichkeit extraordinarimente Adv ausnehmend extraordinarimente Adv unheimlich extrarapido FD?Zug extravagante (seltsam) abenteuerlich extravagante auffallend, auffällig (seltsam) extravagante kraus (Stil) extravagante maßlos (überspannt) extravagante närrisch (überspannt) extravagante schrullenhaft extravagante toll (etwas) extravagante Adj ausgefallen extravagante Adj verstiegen extravagante fig überspannt extravagantia Tollheit (toller Streich) extravagantia Überspanntheit extravagantia Unsinnigkeit extravagantia Verstiegenheit extravagantia fam Extrawurst extravagar fabeln (faseln) extravasar Med unterlaufen extraviar verkramen extraviar verlegen (falsch legen) extraviar se abhanden kommen extraviar: perder/extraviar se sich verlaufen (sich verirren) extreme alleräußerst extreme extrem extreme höchst (äußerst) extreme letzt (äußerst, höchst) extreme äußerst extreme: al puncto (le plus) extreme zuäußerst extrememente über die/alle Maßen extrememente überaus extrememente Adv ausnehmend extrememente Adv höchst extrememente Adv ungemein extrememente Adv äußerst extrememente dotate ingeniose hochbegabt extrememente obscur stockfinster extremitate Ende (örtl.) extremitate Extremität extremitate Spitze (Ende) extremitate Zipfel extremitate; al ~ del tabula am Ende der Tafel extremo Ende (örtl.) extremo Endpunkt extremo Äußerste(s) extremo n Extrem extremo: ir de un extremo al altere von e?m Extrem ins andere fallen extremo; pulsar al ~ zum Äußerste(s)n treiben extremos; le ~ se tocca die Extreme berühren sich extricar entwirren extricar herauswinden extrication Entwirrung exuberante geil (Boden) exuberante strotzend exuberante Bot üppig exuberantia Geilheit exuberantia Überschwang exuberantia Üppigkeit exuberar (in) strotzen exultar (re: über) frohlocken exultar aufjauchzen, aufjubeln exultar bejubeln exultation n Frohlocken